Changer leur destin
by Meria-Selene
Summary: L'ordre a perdu, tout est finit, le dernier espoir de nos héros est donc de revenir dans la passé. Harry Ron et Hermione reviennent donc à l'époque où Tom fesait ses études. Leur mission : le tuer mais les sentiments s'en mêlent ... YAOI HarryTom
1. prologue

**Titre**: Changer leur destin

**Auteur**: Meria-Selene

**Disclaimer**: Je précise (au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas) que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à J K Rowling ! (seul quelques personnages comme Rallia sont à moi et rien qu'à moi « regard de tueuse »)

**Genre**: YAOI (alors homophobe ou personnes n'aimant pas ce genre, il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer sur précédant ), Fantastique (bah oui, c'est Harry Potter), Angst (parce que je suis assez sadique) et drame (vous verrez pourquoi je vous rassure (rires démoniaques))

**Résumé général**: quand Harry rencontre Tom… Et si le Griffondor n'arrivait pas à tuer celui qui lui prendra pourtant tant plus tard… Et si des liens se créaient… Cette fanfic se déroulera en deux parties distinctent. La première commencent après le prologue se situera durant les années d'études de Tom Jedusor et la deuxième (qui se situera après la première… logique) se déroulera durant les années d'études d'Harry à Poudlard. Ce prologue commence alors que Harry a 20 ans, le monde sorcier est ravagé, le mage noir règne. Même s'il n'est pas passionnant, il est nécessaire pour la suite.

**Origine** (pour une fois qu'il y en a une je le note) : Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les sorciers n'utilisait pas la magie pour changer le passé…

**Merci ****à** Morfalare à qui j'ai exposé cette histoire en premier (bah oui c'était en histoire et qui m'a beaucoup encouragé)

**Blabla** : Oui je sais, cette fic avait déjà été en partie postée, cependant, je voudrai vous signaler que ce n'est plus la même. Tout d'abord, je l'ai réécrite et puis, quelques paramètres vont changer. Enfin, toute la première partie est écrite donc je mettrai moins longtemps pour poster.

**Personnages principaux** : Harry, Tom, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore pour la première partie ( + des petits nouveaux sortis tout droit de mon imagination)

**Important : à la recherche d'une béta reader please**

**Prologue**

Tout était finit, plus personne n'avait plus aucun espoir quand à une probable chute du mage noir. L'ordre du phénix avait été presque totalement décimé, ne restait que les membres plus puissants, certes, mais à quoi bon vaincre maintenant qu'ils étaient si seuls.

Lupin avait été l'un des premiers à disparaître, accompagné de Tonks, même la mort n'avait pu les séparer. Ils avaient été déchiquetés par des loups garou, un comble avait dit la gazette du sorcier. Draco Malfoy quand à lui avait été exécuté par son propre père lorsque celui-ci avait compris que son fils était en fait un espion pour l'ordre. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient été torturé des heures, leur tortionnaires espérant leur faire révéler le lieu exact du quartier général de l'ordre, ils avaient tenus bon mais avaient finit par succomber à leurs blessures, leur père avait été tué lors de la grande attaque des mangemorts contre le ministère, tout comme ses deux fils, Percy et Bill. Mrs Weasley avait elle sombré dans la folie depuis ce jour, Rogue avait été dénoncé par un traître, sa mort n'en avait été que des plus douloureuse, Fol Œil s'était incliné, usé par les années et les deuils, face à cinq mage noir, Neville Londubat était mort heureux, après avoir vengé ses parents, d'une attaque en traître. Tous ses disparus s'ajoutaient à une longue liste, Voldemort avait commis bien des atrocités ces dernières années, Londres avait été dévasté par son armée et les quelques moldus survivants étaient devenus esclaves. Plus aucune joie, plus aucun rire autre que celui des mangemorts les plus sadique lorsqu'ils tuaient une nouvelle personne ne résonnait. Seul le silence et les pleurs existaient à présent. La ville, le pays et petit à petit le monde sombrait dans un épais brouillard où plus personne ne pouvait apercevoir la moindre lueur.

Ne restait donc que quelques personnes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry avaient réussis à survivre, Dumbledore les ayant surprotégés en les isolant et les coupant du monde le plus possible, cependant, ils n'étaient plus que les ombres de ce qu'ils avaient autrefois représenté, de ce qu'ils avaient autrefois été. Leur corps était encore à peu près intact mais leur esprit s'était égaré. Ron et Hermione tout d'abord, le premier n'était plus qu'un soldat obéissant à la seconde. Celle-ci avait gardé sa détermination envers et contre tout. Son but n'était plus de vaincre mais de blesser au cœur l'organisation des mangemorts. Pour cela, elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer, les traîtres bien sûr, les mangemorts mais aussi de simples adolescents envoûtés par le charme des ténèbres. Ginny était certainement celle qui avait le mieux résistée. Elle restait forte mais juste. Tous voyaient en elle une future grande chef, digne successeur de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'avait choisie car elle savait garder son calme et connaissait les limites à ne pas franchir. Contrairement à Hermione par exemple qui bien que des plus dévouées n'était en fait plus qu'un assassin à la solde de l'ordre. Mais le plus marqué était celui en qui le monde sorcier avait placé le plus d'espoir. Harry Potter, âgé de 20 ans, n'était plus qu'une ombre, ne se battant plus, ne parlant plus. Tous pensaient qu'il avait été brisé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Seuls Dumbledore et Hermione savaient. Harry n'avait pas supporté la mort de trop, celle de Draco Malfoy, il y a deux ans. En effet, ce dernier avait fini par rejoindre l'ordre, dégoûté par le fait de voir son père à genoux devant un sang mêlé. Si le prétexte n'était pas des plus honorable, il avait permis en fait au jeune garçon de sortir des griffes de ce dernier et de voir la réalité comme elle était. Il avait vu que le sang avait la même couleur pour tous, que les mourants se comportaient tous de la même manière, le visage plus déformé par la terreur que par la douleur. Il avait comprit que les morts heureux de se sacrifier pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste n'étaient qu'une invention, au dernier moment, tout le monde a peur. Même les plus courageux. Une tendre amitié était née au plus grand étonnement de tous entre Harry et lui. Tous deux étaient seuls, tous deux avaient vécus sans amour parental et tous deux avaient bien souvent tué, bien plus que tous les autres. Mais la mort l'avait frappé, alors qu'il était en mission avec ce dernier. Depuis ce soir où Harry était rentré au quartier général une lueur démente dans le regard, le corps de son ami contre lui, plus personne ne l'avait entendu parler.

Le monde de la magie avait donc totalement ou presque sombré dans les ténèbres. Mais un soir, l'espoir revint, un soir, le seul sorcier que Voldemor craignait appela ses protégés. Il avait hésité bien des années avant de maître ce plan à exécution, trop de risques, trop de zones floues dans cette histoire, mais aujourd'hui, jour anniversaire de la prise du ministère par les mangemorts, Dumbledore compris qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un espoir, à lui, à ses protégés et à la liberté.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau, Hermione en tête, suivie de près par Ron, Ginny restait en retrait et surveillait Harry qui avait quelques fois des crises de folie où il pouvait devenir des plus dangereux. Le vieil homme les regarda, tous les quatre, observant une fois de plus les méfaits de la guerre pour ces jeunes adultes, autrefois si innocents. Il était calme, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix ou du moins il l'espérait.

- Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron, nous avons perdu, vous le savez. Cependant, il reste encore un espoir, un espoir de fou certes, mais un espoir tout de même.

Il voulait les convaincre, sans cela plus aucun espoir ne pouvait demeurer.

Les quatre jeunes gens relevèrent des yeux mornes vers le vieux sorcier. Ils étaient tous d'une maigreur inquiétante, malgré leurs vingt ans, ils avaient encore la stature d'enfant. Leurs visages témoignaient des épreuves endurées, de ce manque, de cette peine, de ce désespoir. De nombreuses cicatrices sillonnaient leurs visages, leur corps. Le regard émeraude d'Harry n'était plus qu'une légende, ses yeux étaient aujourd'hui plus ternes que la brume. Ron boitait, comme le regretté Maugrey Fol Œil de son vivant, souvenir d'un sort qui lui avait arraché la jambe et Ginny, elle qui était si mignonne lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard était aujourd'hui dévisagé par une immense cicatrice allant de son menton à son œil droit, celui-ci étant caché par un bandeau. Seul Hermione semblait quelque peu épargnée, on pouvait vire dès le premier regard qu'elle était devenue une féroce guerrière, sans scrupule.

- Professeur, vous savez très bien que nous ne pourrons jamais vaincre le Lord Noir, malgré tous les sacrifices du monde. La prédiction était fausse, Harry n'a pas ce pouvoir.

Hermione était toujours la seule à remettre en cause ce que disait son vieux professeur, inconsciemment, elle pensait qu'il endossait une bonne partie de responsabilités. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à redire sur la manière dont la guerre avait été menée. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Dumbledore était conscient de ses erreurs, il aurait du affronter son ancien élève lui-même, même si cela lui aurait arraché le cœur car lui seul savait pourquoi Tom était devenu Voldemort. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets, il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait enfin agir, réécrire cette histoire qu'il n'aurait jamais du hésiter à reprendre, même si le futur risquait d'en être affecté, même s'il n'existait peut être aucun moyen de modifier le destin de tant d'êtres.

- Si, il y a un moyen, je me refusais à l'employer mais je n'ai plus le choix.

Il sortit alors une fiole, contenant un liquide bleuté et un parchemin.

- Ceci est un remonte temps.

Hermione poussa alors un cri d'étonnement, elle comprit quel était la nature de cet espoir, et elle aussi commença à retrouver la foi en un autre présent.

- Mais professeur, il n'en reste plus, bien des gens en on cherché, en vain, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour rectifier vos erreur, après le tournois des trois sorcier par exemple, lorsqu'il est revenu. Ou pour aller le tuer au berceau, pourquoi pas après tout, il mérite bien cela, il est né pour faire le mal !

La colère l'avait assailli, toutes ses souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées auraient pu être annulé si le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas décidé que le temps n'était pas venu de rectifier ce qui devait l'être.

- Mademoiselle Granger, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'assassiner froidement des bébés ou des enfants, je laisse cela aux assassins tels que vous. Et non Tom n'est pas né mauvais, il l'est devenu. Permettez moi tout de même d'expliquer à vos camardes quel est mon plan, soupira Dumbledore avec lassitude. Ce liquide est très précieux, il permettra, lorsque vous le boirez de revenir à l'époque de sa fabrication. C'est-à-dire dans les années quarante, alors que Voldemor n'était encore que Tom Jedusor et qu'il est possible de le vaincre.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent de marbre face à cette tirade, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir dans les plans de leur maître, ceux-ci étant toujours contré par les mangemorts mais Hermione les secoua.

- Vous rendez vous compte, tout peu encore changer !

Elle croisa alors le regard vide du survivant, et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, il en allait de même à chaque fois. La douleur de Potter avait assailli toute son âme, avait anéanti tout espoir toute rage de vaincre.

Soupirant, Hermione se tourna vers son professeur, il fallait le faire, elle le savait.

- Comment avez-vous organisé notre arrivée là bas ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vieil homme, ainsi donc, elle avait saisi l'importance de cet atout. Mais il restait un détail le gênant.

- J'ai cependant un problème, seul trois d'entre vous pourrons partir, vous êtes mes derniers atouts et je ne peux tout miser sur ce flacon.

Hermione regarda ses camarades, elle était depuis longtemps une sorte de petit chef pour leur groupe ou du moins avait t elle décider de devenir une petite chef, Ginny n'aimant pas donner des ordres à ceux qu'elle avait tant admiré plus jeune. C'est elle qui devrait choisir celui qui resterait en arrière.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, avec …, elle observa longuement ses camarades. Certes Ron boitait, mais il pouvait encore se servir de sa baguette, ainsi que Ginny mais Harry, il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis plus deux ans et avait totalement sombré, malgré sa puissance, il était devenu un poids, tous le savaient.

-Mieux vaut que cela soit moi Ron et Ginny je pense

Mais une voix, rauque, s'éleva alors

- Je dois y aller.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Harry, des regards de pitié, de compassion et d'étonnement aussi, tout le monde pensait qu'il était devenu une sorte de fou, restant réfugié dans son monde. Il n'avait plus pris part aux réunions, ni aux combats et aujourd'hui, une lueur ressuscita dans ses yeux.

- Je dois me venger.

Son ton était glacial, d'une cruauté rare, et laissait présager que Tom n'aurait pas le temps de grandir plus.

Hermione allait refuser, son ami étant véritablement trop instable, lorsque Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Harry, bien sur que tu iras, c'est toi la clé. Ginny je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour t'occuper de ta mère, et puis je crois que Charly ne supporterait pas de perdre les deux membres encore lucides de sa famille.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle savait très bien que Dumbledore préférait garder son successeur potentiel auprès d'elle.

Le vieux sorcier commença donc à mettre les choses au clair :

- Je vous rappelle que le Tom que vous connaissez n'est pas encore Voldemort, ce n'est qu'un adolescent comme les autres, de serpentard certes, mais il n'a même pas ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Ron allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Ne croyez pas que le garçon que vous allez rencontrer est un monstre, ce n'est encore qu'un jeune comme vous l'avez été, vous devez savoir que si Tom a décidé de suivre la voie ténébreuse que nous lui connaissons, c'est après un événement qui lui a brisé le cœur, qui l'a déshumanisé.

- Nous pourrions tout simplement le tuer.

Le ton d'Hermione était presque nonchalant.

- Bien des solutions existent répondit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous reprochons aux mangemorts de tuer des innocents et que c'est justement ce que nous ferions, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour tomber dans les ténèbres.

Hermione soupira. Désespérant, ce vieillard devenait désespérant. Il fallait quelque fois savoir faire des sacrifices. Entre tuer une personne innocente pour en sauver des milliers d'autres ou ne rien faire, Hermione avait déjà choisi et Dumbledore le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait encore espéré.

-Voici une lettre que vous remettrez à mon double du passé, j'ai tout manigancé pour que vous arriviez directement dans mon bureau, je ne suis pourtant pas au courent. Et n'oubliez pas que je ne suis encore que professeur de métamorphose.

Il versa alors le liquide dans trois verres et les tendit à ses protégés.

- Pour revenir, adressez vous à moi-même, seul mon double passé peut vous ramener à notre époque, vous fusionnerez donc avec la personne que vous êtes dans cette nouvelle réalité car changer un petit détail du passé change souvent bien des choses. Et si vous veniez à décéder dans le passé, cela n'aurait aucun ascendant sur le présent. Je vous fais confiance, vous saurez faire les choix justes.

Il leur tendit alors les trois verres, les jeunes gens les burent et bientôt, le décors changea autour d'eux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui deviendrait plus tard le bureau de McGonagall, face à un Dumbledore bien plus jeune. Ce dernier émanait d'une incroyable aura de puissance, voir enfin Dumbledore tel qu'il avait été quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt fit tout de suite comprendre aux trois jeunes gens pourquoi tout le monde le respectait ainsi. Certes, le Dumbledore qu'ils connaissaient était puissant et sage mais celui-ci avait l'étoffe d'un combattant, le charisme d'un grand chef.

Il leva les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger et sans avoir l'air plus surpris que cela il leur demanda d'un sourire :

- Que me vaut votre visite mes enfants ?

_A suivre_

Harry : Je suis une vrai loque !

Auteur : « rires »

Draco : Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, moi je suis carrément mort !

Ron : Et moi je ressemble plus à Fol Œil qu'au superbe beau mec que j'étais

Draco : Non non tu confond, le super beau mec c'était moi !

Hermione : Allez les enfants, cela suffit ! On va dormir

Les garçons : Je crois que son statu de chef lui est monté à la tête !

Auteur : On dit merci qui ?

Court en se faisant poursuivre par trois garçons en furie

Petite review please (petit regard larmoyant)


	2. une première rencontre mouvementée

Et voici le premier chapitre !

La rencontre entre Tom et Harry !

Infos : 

Drago Malfoy Draco Malfoy

Severus Rogue Severus Snape

L'histoire se situe pour sa première partie durant la sixième année de Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il n'ouvre la chambre des secrets : Dumbledore est donc professeur de métamorphose et directeur de griffondor, Slughorn professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard. Binns toujours professeur d'histoire de la magie bien sûr ! et Dippet est le directeur de Poudlard.

Enfin, je précise que si Harry vous semble bizarre, il faut prendre en compte qu'il à 20 ans (dans le futur) et qu'il a vu bien des horreurs, ses proches sont morts, et il a appris bien des choses. Il est plein d'une rage incontrôlable née de son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Vous pourrez mieux faire la connaissance de cet Harry et surtout de la vie qu'il a vécue à travers bien des flash back dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci aux reviewers : Missa, Nepheria, Hitomie,WendyWolf et Titiane

Merci à ceux m'ayant mis en alerte et en favori

Musique de fond : rue de la paix de Zazie

Fin du chapitre précédant : Que me vaut votre visite mes enfants ?

Date de postage : le 18 Juillet 2007

**Partie 1 **

Chapitre 1 : Une première rencontre mouvementée 

Le Dumbledore qui se trouvait face à eux était bien plus impressionnant que celui qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement ou presque à leur époque. De haute stature, il dégageait une forte impression de force, de puissance. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore tout à fait blancs, quelques mèches brunes ou rousses les parsemaient de ci delà. Ses yeux pétillaient plus intensément qu'une pluie d'étoiles. Ils avaient certainement devant eux le plus grand mage que le monde sorcier ait compté au meilleur de sa forme. Il était à cet âge où sagesse et puissance physique étaient à leur apogée.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et Hermione tendit sans plus attendre la lettre écrite par le Dumbledore du futur. Harry aurait pu observer la réaction du professeur mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'était déjà réfugié dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre de cette opportunité. Hier encore, il n'avait plus aucun espoir, plus aucune volonté de combattre les mangemorts, mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé, il pouvait changer leur destin. Avec un peu de chance, il allait permettre à ses parents, à Sirius, à Lupin et tant d'autres d'avoir la vie heureuse qui leur avait été ôté. Mais pour cela il devrait tuer, tuer un innocent. Mais devait il le considérer comme tel. S'il était innocent, il ne méritait pas la mort, Dumbledore l'avait bien dit et malgré toutes les souffrances que les décisions de son mentor avaient pu lui infliger, ils savaient qu'elles lui avaient en fait permis de rester du côté de la lumière. Comment empêcher une injustice en en commettant une ? Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemor devait être éradiqué. Il ne devait jamais voir le jour.

- Harry, Harry !

Hermione l'appelait déjà depuis quelques instants, Dumbledore s'apprêtant à leur expliquer ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Et Hermione restant Hermione, la simple notion de règlement la mettait dans tous ses états.

Celui qui allait plus tard devenir l'un des sorciers les plus admiré de sa génération, observait ses trois jeunes gens avec attention. Dès les premières minutes, il avait pu cerner à peu près quel genre de personne était Hermione : la tête haute, se tenant droite, le visage concentré et une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard, cette jeune fille lui faisait indéniablement penser à Minerva McGonagall, une de ses anciennes élèves. Le jeune homme à ses côtés portait la signature des Weasley de part sa chevelure de feu et ses taches de rousseur, un vrai Griffondor, impulsif et pas toujours très réfléchi, la preuve en était ses nombreuses cicatrices. Mais le dernier du trio lui posait plus de problèmes, l'œil terne, aucune concentration, mais aussi aucune cicatrice, signes qu'il devait être un combattant or pair. Ce garçon semblait désespéré et brisé.

- La rentrée des classes aura lieu dans quelques jours. Vous serez réparti après les premières années lorsqu'elle aura lieu. En attendant vous dormirez dans le bâtiment des invités. Demain les élèves restant ici pour l'été iront acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Vous les accompagnerez. Mon moi futur m'a fait passer une partie de votre argent. Vous avez dès à présent un compte à la banque où tout votre or a été transféré. Voici d'ailleurs vos clefs. Ajouta t il en leur tendant un trousseau chacun. Je dois aussi vous signaler qu'aucune mention du futur ne doit être fait, aucuns indices pouvant montrer que vous êtes les descendants de certains élèves. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir modifier votre apparence, et pour vous rajeunir bien entendu. Vous entrerez directement en sixième année, là où se trouve Tom Jedusor.

Sans attendre d'éventuelle protestation, il donna trois coups de baguettes sur le bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il s'était peu concentré sur Hermione, celle-ci n'ayant aucun parent sorcier, il s'était contenté de lui rendre le visage de ses quinze ans. Plus dure avait été la tache pour Ron, ce dernier était à présent châtain clair, toutes taches de rousseurs ayant disparues. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte grise et il était devenu plus petit. Quand à Harry, sa ressemblance si forte avec Richard Potter, un élève venant de quitter Poudlard avait été problématique. Tout d'abord, il avait discipliné ses cheveux rebels, les faisant pousser. Il lui arrivant à présent à mis dos, de plus, il les avait lissé et leur avait offert une teinte plus foncée. Ses traits épais qui donnaient tout son caractère à son visage avaient été affinés à l'extrême et à vrai dire, on aurait eu du mal à savoir si l'on se trouvait face à un garçon ou une fille. Sa taille, sa stature avait été diminuée, il ressemblait maintenant à un de ses adolescents androgynes, qui plaisent tant à garçons et filles. Mais il lui avait laissé ses yeux verts, n'ayant pas le cœur de gâcher une teinte aussi profonde.

Chacun s'accommodant parfaitement de sa nouvelle apparence qui, leur avait assuré Dumbledore était le reflet de leur âme, ils attendirent la suite, quelle excuse donnerait on à leur arrivée subite, quelle histoire devaient ils apprendre, l'ambiance du monde de la magie de cette époque, ce que tous sorciers normaux connaissaient.

- Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que nous sommes en temps de guerre, le mage Grindelwald tente désespérément de prendre le pouvoir. Des gens meurent, disparaissent tous les jours.

Le mage Grindelwald ? Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom. Mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir ni où ni quand.

- Le mage Grindelwald ! Mais c'est celui que vous avez battu, je m'en souviens, c'est écrit sur votre carte de Chocogrenouille !

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard, du Ron tout craché ! Sans le savoir, il venait sans doute de donner au professeur l'arme qui lui permettrait de vaincre son adversaire : l'assurance et la confiance. Mais celui-ci n'en laissa rien paraître il se contenta de s'exclamer, l'œil intéressé :

- Ainsi je suis assez célèbre pour avoir une carte !

- Mais bien sûr, après tout, vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard ajouta le Weasley d'un éclat de rire qui se perdit rapidement.

Le professeur sembla tout de même un peu étonné de cette nouvelle et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de maudire ce manque de réflexion. Il donnait à Dumbledore des informations d'une grande valeur qui le mènerait certainement à sa réussite. Qui sait si justement, ce n'était pas Ron qui en intervenant dans le passé avait donné au professeur la force et l'assurance pour devenir ce qu'il était. Rien que d'y penser, Hermione sentit un mal de tête grandir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils fassent attention à ne pas influencer sur le destin de tous ces gens. Le savoir est la plus grande de toutes les armes et ce savoir, ils le détenaient.

Alors que Hermione était en pleine réflexion, que Harry planait dans son monde, Ron se demandait encore qu'elle gaffe il avait fait pour récolter un regard si noir.

- Vous vous ferez passer pour trois jeunes ayant perdu toute famille dans une attaque du mage noir, Ron, tu t'appelles dès à présent Ron Wrond, tu es allemand et tu as perdu tes proches alors que vous étiez chargé de la défense de l'école d'Allemagne. Hermione, tu seras dès à présent Hermione Ganlois et tu te diras française et toi Harry, ton nouveau nom sera Vylor Lional et ton pays d'origine la Finlande, mieux vaut que tu changes de prénom ajouta t il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son nouvel élève. Harry est un prénom très présent dans la famille Potter et de plus, il ne fait pas du tout finlandais ! Je vais vous transmettre des informations sur la vie que vous êtes sensé avoir eu, elles vous serviront bien en cas de question et nous épargnerons la mise au point de multiples détails.

Un coup de baguette et Harry était capable de parler couramment finlandais et se retrouvait affublé d'un accent quelque peu surprenant pour lui, qui avait grandit en Grande Bretagne. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait le souvenir ou plutôt la vision d'une jeune fille nommée Helena, sa sœur, sa confidente, il se souvenait de sa mort, égorgée par un loup garou alors qu'il était réfugié dans un arbre de haute taille. C'était vraiment destabilisant.

- Mes enfants, je vous laisse aller vous coucher pendant que je vais parler au proviseur : Mr Dippet.

Ils allaient quitter la pièce, guidez par un elfe de maison quand il rajouta :

- Ah oui, Mr Weasley, faites attention de ne pas divulguer trop d'informations sur mon futur et celui de cette école, ce sera un service à nous rendre à tous.

Rougissant de sa maladresse, Ron répondit un "pas fait exprès, trop difficile..." tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent conduits dans une pièce réservée habituellement aux invités. Alors que Ron et Hermione commençaient déjà à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non, le griffondor venait de faire justement ce dont Dumbledore les avait mis en garde, Harry s'étendit sur son lit. Il était épuisé, épuisé par leurs disputes incessantes, épuisé par leur simple présence, il ne supportait plus ces personnes qui le traitait comme s'il était déjà mort, qui oubliaient de lui demander son avis, comme Dumbledore et le reste de l'ordre qui l'avait poussé à attaquer les mangemort, attaque qui avait coûté la vie à Draco, entre temps devenu son plus proche ami. Le simple fait de repenser à cela, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se souvenait du sourire gêné et confus de Dumbledore, lorsque Harry était revenu, le corps du jeune Malfoy dans les bras : « il connaissait les risques… » Sottises ! Aucun garçon de dix sept ans n'a envie de mourir pour quelque cause qui soit, il se laisse juste porter par son entourage et finit par s'y persuader, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Lorsque ses amis le questionnèrent, se demandant ce qui l'énervait autant, il fit semblant de dormir. Bientôt, il allait permettre à tous ceux qui avaient péris d'avoir une chance de vivre heureux. La question n'était pas s'il devait oui ou non tuer Tom, mais comment. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir échafauder une bonne quinzaine de plans, il se souvient de la mise en garde de Dumbledore, il y avait peut être d'autres solutions, il fallait attendre, attendre de mieux connaître cette époque et ce Tom. Après tout, peut être que Voldemort n'avait il été qu'une marionnette du destin, tout comme lui et peut être pourrait il l'aider. Si Hermione avait su ce qu'il pensait, elle l'aurait tué sur place, mais lui, il connaissait Voldemort mieux que personne et était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il n'était un humain ayant trop souffert, qu'un être égaré. Il était certainement la personne la plus apte à le juger au monde. La personne lui ressemblant le plus. Bien des fois il avait été confronté au lord noir, bien des fois ils s'étaient affrontés et pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux gardé la vie sauve. Un lien les reliait. Certes, Harry était du « côté du bien », mais que serait il devenu si on l'avait pas engagé dans la lutte contre Voldemort ? Après tout, ce sont ses actes qui forgent un homme, pas sa naissance, ni sa maison, peut être serait il devenu son plus proche allier, qui sait ? Un soupir lui échappa. A quoi bon se tracasser après tout, il verra bien au moment voulu quelle voie suivre, il suivrait son instinct, comme toujours, même si cela avait coûté la vie à nombre de ses proches. Avant de sombrer enfin dans un sommeil profond, un sourire lui étira le visage : Vylor, décidément, il aimait bien ce prénom.

Le lendemain, il se leva d'un bond, alerté par un Ron qui venait tomber de son lit. Toujours aux aguets, durant plus de dix ans, les habitudes ne se perdent pas et même ici, en sécurité, il craignait encore des attaques nocturnes, c'est ainsi que l'on finit par dormir la baguette sous l'oreiller et à la brandir au moindre son. Se remettant de sa frayeur, il suivit l'ordre direct et froid lancé par Hermione : « habilles toi et dépêches toi ! Nous avons rendez vous avec les autres élèves pour acheter nos fournitures. Il y a deux Serdaigles, un Griffondor et Tom Jedusor. C'est l'occasion où jamais, nous pourrons peut être accomplir notre mission dès ce matin… » Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver à force avec ses airs de petite chef ! Et puis, comment faisait elle pour être déjà au courent de tout cela ? Mais comme d'habitude, il ne siffla mot, préférant ne pas lui faire remarquer que leur mission n'était pas de tuer Tom mais de tuer Voldemor. Il enfila sa vieille robe, cette robe qui avait connu bien des combats. Il serait peut être temps qu'il la change… Par contre, ses cheveux lui posèrent un problème : de toute sa vie, il avait toujours eu les cheveux courts, par besoin pratique mais aussi par manque de temps de s'en occuper. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait avec les cheveux à mis dos. Ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire, il se contenta de les laisser libre, après les avoir coiffé d'un coup de baguette.

- Harry dépêche toi ! On n'a pas que cela à faire !

La réplique d'Hermione lui attira un regard noir de la part du principal intéressé. Pour qui se prenait elle à la fin ? De quel droit décidait elle de tout, de quel droit critiquait elle tout ? Cette fille avait été sa meilleure amie de nombreuses années, mais la guerre les avait tout deux beaucoup changé et maintenant, un fossé les séparait et empêchait quelque communication qui soit entre les deux.

- J'espère que l'on va retourner à Griffondor ! Vous imaginez ! Nous allons avoir la chance de revivre notre scolarité !

- Je me moque totalement de tout cela, on dirait que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est pouvoir remontrer à chaque élève à quel point tu es brillante ! Et puis, pourquoi à griffondor, les autres maisons lui sont inférieures c'est ça ?

La jeune fille resta stupéfaite quelques instants, hier encore Harry ne parlait plus et aujourd'hui, il la contredisait, sans raison. Personne ne la contredisait jamais ! Même Dumbledore n'osait plus le faire ouvertement !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu sais Harry, plus le temps passe et plus tu ressembles à un serpentard, tu devrais faire attention ou bientôt, tu te tromperas d'ennemi.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce, plus en colère que jamais, arrachant un sourire ironique au survivant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné, ils furent bien entendu inévitablement dévisagés par les quatre élèves présents. Trois d'entre eux étaient assez jeunes, seul le quatrième qui devait donc être Tom Jedusor avait l'air d'avoir à peu près leur âge. Harry le dévisagea tout de suite. Regard sombre, stature droite et fière, il était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, il n'émanait encore aucune aura malfaisante de lui, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la chambre des secrets cette année et faire par de là même sa première victime.

Les trois arrivants s'assirent en silence et ce fut Dumbledore, seul professeur de garde, le directeur étant en réunion avec le ministère, qui prit la parole.

- Je vous présente Hermione Ganlois, Ron Wrond et Vylor Lional qui intégreront tous les trois la cinquième année, ils ne seront répartis qu'à la rentrée. Tom, étant le seul de leur âge, j'aimerai que tu les guides au chemin de traverse, ils ne sont pas anglais et je n'aimerai pas qu'ils se perdent.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en silence.

Dès que le petit déjeuné apparut, Ron se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis bien longtemps. Cela arracha un sourire à Harry, ainsi leur histoire serait des plus crédible… Hermione mangea elle aussi mais lui ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il observait, fâcheuse habitude. Toujours être passif, tout savoir, tout remarquer et tout garder pour lui avant de tout analyser. Il vit tout de suite par exemple que Tom avait déjà posé plusieurs regards moqueurs sur Ron, il semblait être en pleine analyse d'Hermione, ce qui ne lui prit pas longtemps et lui arracha un sourire. Il tourna alors son regard vers lui. Harry ne détourna pas les yeux. Tom sembla hésiter, certainement stupéfait d'y voir une si grande haine. Cela ne dura que quelques instant, mais Dumbledore remarqua tout de suite cet échange, les affaires commençaient.

Après le repas, rendez vous fut donné à l'entrée et les trois acolytes y retrouvèrent le futur mage noir. Il ne les regarda même pas et se contenta de leur lancer :

- Alors que tout soit clair dès à présent, n'espérez pas devenir mes amis, je ne joue à la nounou que parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé, ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisir, plutôt une corvée alors je vous fait faire un tour rapide puis je vous abandonne.

- Parce que tu crois peut être que nous avons besoin que tu nous tienne la main, désolé, mais tu n'es vraiment pas notre genre.

Hermione, outrée d'être traitée ainsi avait parlé d'un ton sec et méchant, avec une rapidité des plus impressionnante. Ce qui lui attira automatiquement un regard révolté du jeune mage.

- C'est marrant que tu dises nous, parce que d'après ce que Dippet m'a expliqué avant de me demander de veiller sur vous aujourd'hui, vous étiez tous les trois dans un pays différent et donc vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant-hier.

Le voix était restée calme et posé mais avait suffit à couper le souffle de la griffondor, il était vraiment des plus perspicace.

- A moins que tes deux chiens chiens ne soient automatiquement devenus tes animaux de compagnie dès votre rencontre, je dirai que votre histoire est bien plus compliquée et que Dumbledore vous couvre… Mais après tout, je m'en moque, vos histoires ne me regardent pas, j'ai mieux à faire.

Ron était resté placé derrière son amie, en bon soldat il avait gardé le silence, n'attendant qu'un simple signal pour attaquer. Mais sans que personne ne le remarque Harry avait quitté son rang (supposé être la droite de Hermione) pour aller admirer le soleil. Quand les trois autres le remarquèrent, ils furent étonnés de le voir s'étirer tel un chat, tout en baillant. Il n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés, il voulait profiter un peu de cette journée et tenter de rentrer dans son rôle, il ne devait pas confondre Tom et Voldemor. Son comportement se rapprochait en effet plus d'un Malfoy des mauvais jours que d'un futur seigneur de ténèbres et sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le fit beaucoup rire. Draco, il avait trouvé un deuxième Draco.

Bien entendu, Hermione et Ron parurent outrés, il était décidément vraiment dingue, Dumbledore avait été bien inconscient de leur coller un tel boulet.

- D'accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire, il y a la petite chef, le chien et le fou, belle équipe vraiment. Précisa Tom espérant ainsi provoquer Harry

Tom était encore plus cassant que d'habitude, comment ce garçon pouvait oser rire alors qu'il venait de parler. Le pire étant qu'il semblait ne rien avoir écouté du tout.

Et bien entendu cette voix énervée et choquée que l'on ne le respecte pas assez fit encore plus rire Harry qui sous le regard interrogateur et totalement inquiet de ses deux compagnons ne pu qu'articuler Draco.

Oui ce garçon était fou, il riait sans raison et ensuite comme simple explication donnait le mot dragon (1) Mais il détecta aussitôt un regard affolé passant de la chef à son soldat.

Bizarre ces nouveaux, vraiment bizarre. Ils seraient peut être beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé…

Le magicobus arriva à cet instant et les trois adolescents y montèrent.

- Le voyage va durer quelques heures, pas la peine de me parler, je lis.

Tom était vraiment impoli et détestable, Hermione l'aurait bien tué sur place mais il ne fallait pas de témoin…

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry afin de le sermonner sur le fait que Tom n'était pas du tout comme Draco, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie à qui il avait à faire… Mais ce dernier c'était déjà assoupi sur une des couchettes ce qui arracha un sourire malsain au serpentard.

- Harry ! Je dois te parler.

Tom leva l'oreille. Harry ? Mais ce garçon ne venait il pas de lui être présenter sous le nom de Vylor ? Ce dernier releva doucement la tête et articula un

- Je m'appelle Vylor je te rappelle.

Il retomba aussitôt dans le sommeil, on aurait presque dit qu'il venait de prendre une potion de sommeil…

Hermione était quand à elle choquée, non seulement Harry semblait la mépriser, mais surtout, elle avait commis une erreur, le futur Voldemor savait donc dès à présent que leur histoire et même leur nom n'était qu'une couverture, il était malin et devinerait aisément que quelque chose d'important se cachait là-dessous. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, très vite.

Harry dormait depuis quelques heures du sommeil du juste, Hermione somnolait, Ron semblait monter la garde et Tom lisait toujours. Tout était calme, le bus avançait peu à peu, loin d'être aussi rapide que la Poudlard Express, il allait tout de même beaucoup plus vite que le bus moldus, mais le voyage commençait à se faire un peu long.

Peu à peu, le sommeil du survivant commença à s'agiter, il se tournait et se retournait, la sueur perlait déjà à son front, ni Ron ni Hermione ne réagirent, ils connaissaient bien les rêves de leur « ami » et commençaient à se lasser de devoir s'occuper de lui…

- Draco, non, DRACO

A présent, Harry hurlait, Tom releva la tête, mais allait il se taire ? Il était exaspéré et lui aurait bien lancé un sort d'insonorification. Mais à la vue de ce garçon se débattant avec de vieux cauchemars, son cœur se serra, il connaissait bien cela lui aussi. Combien de fois se réveillait il en sueur, après de vieux souvenirs du temps où il était à l'orphelinat au milieu des moldus, si faible et si différent des autres. Or, être différent dans ce genre de lieu fermé devenait dangereux, il était vite devenu celui qui recevait les coups, sans rien dire. Seul l'apparition de ses pouvoirs avait pu le sauver de la folie. Et cela avait tout changé pour lui d'ailleurs, il était devenu le maître…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se leva et s'assit à côté du nouveau. Une simple présence suffisait souvent à rassurer, à rappeler à la réalité. Mais Harry ne se réveillait pas, il hurlait à présent et cela commençait à sérieusement énerver le chauffeur. Il le pris alors par le bras et le secoua (2)

- Arrête de crier tu me tapes sur les nerfs !

Le survivant ouvrit lentement les yeux, cherchant ses repaires. Ce fut pour se trouver en face du commanditaire du meurtre de son meilleur ami, du meurtre qui le hantait depuis deux ans, il crut qu'il allait le tuer sur place, mais il réussit à se reconcentrer, il devait garder ce masque, cacher sa haine. Il en allait de la réussite de leur mission car même si Harry ne voulait pas vraiment tuer Tom, il n'avait pas du tout envie de devenir sympathique à ses yeux, seul importait une chose : il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et découvre de lui-même qu'il était dans l'erreur, comme Draco avait su le faire d'ailleurs…

- Tu me cassais les oreilles, j'ai du te réveiller.

Et Tom s'en alla vers son siège, (3) pestant contre cette pitié qui l'avait envahi. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, il perdrait certainement du crédit aux yeux de tous ses disciples…

De son côté, Harry était encore endormi et par réflexe, il articula :

- Merci Tom

Le futur mage noir s'arrêta, il se retourna, Hermione et Ron, simples observateurs avaient déjà la main sur leur baguette (4), près à défendre leur ami. Mais à la surprise de tous et de Tom en particulier, ce dernier dit, avec un grand sourire :

- De rien Vylor.

_A suivre_

Draco dragon en anglais

oui je sais, vous espériez autre chose, mais ne parle t on pas de Tom Jedusor, futur Voldemor ? Je le vois mal réveiller Harry par une caresse…

Chacun choisi si son siège est une couchette ou un fauteuil, c'est la magie du magicobus…

Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas, mais c'est une formule….

Et voilà, la suite dans quelque temps

Harry : Trop bien ! Ca va nous faire des vacances !

Auteur : tu veux vraiment que je de donnes une histoire horrible et que je te fasse souffrir on dirait !

Harry : Non pitié !

Tom : Ne fait pas de mal à Harry ! C'est méchant et injuste, tu n'es qu'une dictatrice en puissance !

Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras aussi ta dose…

Tom : Non, prend Harry en fait, je te le laisse

**Reviews please !!!!!**

**Et à bientôt pour la suite **

8


	3. Premier duel

Et voici le deuxième chapitre !

Infos : 

Drago Malfoy : Draco Malfoy

Severus Rogue : Severus Snape

L'histoire se situe pour sa première partie durant la sixième année de Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il n'ouvre la chambre des secrets : Dumbledore est donc professeur de métamorphose et directeur de griffondor, Slughorn professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard. Binns toujours professeur d'histoire de la magie bien sûr ! et Dippet est le directeur de Poudlard.

Enfin, je précise que si Harry vous semble bizarre, il faut prendre en compte qu'il à 20 ans (dans le futur) et qu'il a vu bien des horreurs, ses proches sont morts, et il a appris bien des choses. Il est plein d'une rage incontrôlable née de son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Vous pourrez mieux faire la connaissance de cet Harry et surtout de la vie qu'il a vécue à travers bien des flash-back dans les chapitres à venir.

Musique de fond : J'veux du nucléaire de Damien Saez

Blabla : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédant, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, j'étais trop pressé d'arriver à celui d'après

Fin du chapitre précédant :

Mais à la surprise de tous et de Tom en particulier, ce dernier dit, avec un grand sourire :

- De rien Vylor.

Merci aux reviewers : C Elise, adenoide, missa, WendyWolf, yaoi gravi girl et jad

Date de postage : Dimanche 29 Juillet 2007

Chapitre 2 : Où Tom eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ! Pourquoi avait-il sourit ? Il avait pourtant cru réussir à ne plus commettre ce genre de geste inutile et pourtant preuve d'une si grande faiblesse, à s'endurcir au maximum, créant une carapace (1) inébranlable autour de lui, bannissant tout sentiment et tout naturel de son âme. Légèrement troublé, il retourna à sa place, sa tête pleine de pensées tournoyant sans cesse, un mal de crâne allait sûrement bientôt pointer son nez. Tout ce la à cause du sourire de ce nouveau, il allait le lui payer très cher ! Car sa réputation risquait d'être mise en danger. Et Tom Jedusor, entrant en cinquième année à serpentard dans quelques jours était respecté et craint depuis les premières année jusqu'aux septième année, de Griffondor à Serpentard, depuis Dumbledore à Dippet en passant par Slughorn. Et cela, il ne voulait certainement pas le perdre à cause de ce Vylor. Il avait d'autre projet que de se battre pour garder cette place d'élève connu de tous. Oui bien d'autres projets, et des plus intéressants…

Harry quand à lui venait de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi Tom avait il ressenti le besoin de le réveiller ? Ressenti ? Tom était donc encore capable de ressentir ? Celui lui serait certainement utile… Un sourire presque serpentardesque s'étira sur son visage, si Tom avait pitié de lui, s'il le croyait faible, il allait être surprit. Il devait le faire changer et pour cela, il fallait qu'il montre au futur mage noir qu'il était son égal et non un pauvre être dont la compassion nous touche dès qu'on le regarde. Et pour cela, il allait devoir lui faire étalage de ses pouvoirs… Ca risquait d'en devenir très instructif…

Hermione n'avait rien manqué de la scène, son cœur bouillonnait, comment osait il ? Cette place de réconfort de Harry n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle était en colère après son ami, elle voyait bien qu'il leur tournait le dos. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était retenue et qu'elle ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il avait encore besoin d'eux, que les années qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois ne comptaient pas pour rien et cet idiot de Tom avait du s'en mêler. Elle avait peur, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, elle ne craignait plus les combats, elle ne craignait plus la mort, tuer non plus ne lui faisait plus peur, mais là, elle tremblait. Harry comptait beaucoup pour elle, son cœur s'était fermé à tous sauf à lui et Ron, elle avait souffert de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et pour ne plus souffrir l'avait donc abandonné et voir cet inconnu faire ce qui aurait du être naturel pour elle la foudroya et elle se mit à pleurer en silence. A pleurer tout ce que cette guerre lui avait fait perdre, son innocence, son calme, l'amitié et la confiance de Harry et surtout celui qu'elle avait aimé. Ron s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas craqué depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La grande Hermione Granger était à bout.

Harry le remarqua bien sûr et sans rien dire il lança un sortilège d'illusion, pour tous les autres passagers du bus, Hermione riait avec Ron, comme deux élèves heureux de sortir. Cela n'échappa pas à ses amis qui lui lancèrent un regard d'interrogation. Il y répondit par un de ses rares sourires. Non, il ne voulait pas les perdre, il ne voulait pas que le futur mage noir voie la plus forte des membres de l'ordre craquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un petit sentiment de victoire en voyant celle qui le rabaissait tant se mettre à pleure à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait leur pardonner leur abandon, il ne pouvait leur pardonner la mort de Draco, mais il ne voulait pas les voir pleurer devant un ennemi.

Bientôt le magicobus s'arrêta au chemin de traverse et Tom les engagea à sortir. Harry passa devant eux sans un regard mais entendit un léger « merci » venant d'Hermione. Peut être qu'un jour les blessures que la guerres avait crée dans leur amitié deviendraient des cicatrices avant de n'être plus que de vieux souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui, Harry avait besoin de temps pour pardonner.

Quel plaisir de retrouver le chemin de traverse, plein de monde, de magasins ouverts, d'animation qui avait disparu dans leur futur. Il ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à celui qui avait découvrir à Harry le monde sorcier en ce jour où sa vie s'en était trouvée changée du tout au tout. Ce jour où il avait accepté son destin sans toute fois en savoir le contenu.

- Voilà, vous êtes au chemin de traverse, au fond là bas, c'est la banque, pour trouver un magasin, il suffit de lire son nom, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous.

Le Tom du train avait dès à présent disparu pour laisser place au prétentieux et insupportable prince des serpentards. Sans un mot il s'éclipsa. Les trois amis se rendirent alors à la banque, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre Ron et Hermione et Harry, mais ils étaient ensembles, cela les apaisait tous les trois. Une fois leur poche pleine de galions, Harry les laissa là, ils ne tentèrent pas de le rattraper, ils devaient lui laisser de l'air, ils le savaient.

Le survivant se dirigea en premier lieu dans la boutique de baguettes magiques, car il avait du la laisser dans le futur. Après divers essayage, quelques fenêtres cassées, ils se retrouva avec celle qui avait déjà été sienne.

- Etonnant vraiment, quand je pense que je n'ai vendu sa sœur qu'il y a quelques années. Rare, vraiment rare.

Harry s'en moquait, il avait déjà entendu ce discours et commençait à être sérieusement blasé. Cela lui arracha tout de même un sourire, certaine chose ne change jamais… Encore une fois, il possédait la sœur de la baguette de Tom. Il sortit de la boutique avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait déjà un avantage sur Jedusor : il savait ce qu'un sortilège lancé l'un contre l'autre donnerait. Et pouvait donc s'y préparer, se préparer à combattre directement la puissance de la magie du futur lord noir.

Ses pas le menèrent à la boutique de couture, il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader avec cette unique robe toute abîmée qui plus est, il était riche et pouvait donc se permettre quelques dépenses presque inutiles ! Dès qu'il passa la porte une jolie fille s'approcha.

- Que désirez vous ?

Une robe bien sûr, que les vendeuses pouvaient être énervantes avec leur politesse poussée au maximum, avait il une tête à entrer dans une boutique de robes pour demander un aspirateur ? (2)

- Robe, assez pour ne pas en manquer à Poudlard. Et aussi robe cérémonie, deux, j'aime avoir le choix.

Il adorait parler par phrase nominale, cela affolait toujours un peu ces pauvres employées qui avaient soudainement l'impression d'avoir à faire à un de ces clients importants qu'il ne faut surtout pas décevoir. Elle lui demanda de la suivre et commença à prendre ses mensurations.

- Alors Lional, je vois qu'on s'amuse à torturer et impressionner le petit personnel.

Cette voix, ne pouvait il donc pas avoir deux minutes de repos et oublier un peu sa mission pour prendre du bon temps en dépensant la fortune que ses parents n'avaient même pas encore amassé ?

- Jedusor, je suis pressé, je veux juste leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'ont pas intérêt à me faire perdre mon temps.

Pourquoi avait il l'impression de s'adresser à Draco ? Ils avaient tout deux la même charmante manière d'attirer l'attention et d'aborder les gens. Tiens, amusant, c'est dans cette même boutique qu'il avait sa connaissance, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du gamin exécrable qu'était le jeune Malfoy. Celui qui deviendrait bien plus tard son ami, celui qui le comprendrait le mieux. Mais comme tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, de plus cher, cet ami si récemment découvert lui avait été arraché. Depuis sa naissance ou presque le jeune garçon qui était à présent en train de lui parler lui avait (ou allait ?) arraché tout ce qui comptait vraiment : Ses parents, Sirius, Draco, et puis tous les autres, tous les noms figurant sur la longue liste des personnes qui avaient vu leur vie écourtée par un avada kadavra.

- Mais c'est que tu serais un parfait serpentard toi ! Contrairement à tes deux « amis », bien la tête de futures griffondor c'est deux là.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La manière dont le serpentard avait craché le mot ami ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

- Je te paris que ce sont des sang de bourbe !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

- Sache que si Hermione en est bien une, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas de Ron, quand à moi, je suis le fils d'une sang de bourbe comme tu dis, je suis un sang mêlé.

Tom émit un rictus moqueur, alors, prit par sa colère, Harry ajouta.

- Comme toi.

Un silence pesant. Harry avait fait une erreur, il le savait. Tom Jedusor était loin d'être un imbécile, il allait certainement en tirer des conclusions des plus dramatiques pour leur mission. En effet, jamais un élève banal n'aurait pu savoir cela. Harry était près à parier que le nombre de personnes au courent des origines de Tom pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Ce dernier était pris dans une tornade de pensées. Quel imbécile ! Quel mauvais espion, beaucoup trop impulsif ! Car Tom savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à ce savoir gênant que détenait le nouveau. Le serpentard lui fit donc par de ses conclusions avec un sourire digne de sa maison.

- Un élève normal ne saurait pas cela Lional. Tu t'es trahi tout seul ! Je ne vois qu'une explication. Tu es en mission, tu es un espion en mission.

Harry pâlit. Comment ? Un espion ?

- Je pensais que Grindelwald recrutait de véritables sorciers, pas la peine de continuer, je sais qui tu es à présent. Tu peux courir rapporter à ton maître que je ne souhaite toujours pas le rejoindre, jamais je ne m'agenouillerais devant lui.

Harry restait stupéfait quelques secondes. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait ? Lui ! Etre accusé d'être un mage noir par le futur lord Voldemor en personne, c'était un comble

Et s'en pouvoir se contrôler il parti dans un grand éclat de rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas ri autant ? Au moins depuis avant la mort de Draco ! Et il riait s'en pouvoir s'arrêter sous le regard mi stupéfait mi choqué de Jedusor. Rêvait il ou bien ce nouveau osait il se moquer ouvertement de ses brillantes déductions ?

Mais même s'il en riait, Harry cherchait à toute vitesse une réponse qui apaiserait les soupçons du serpentard qui étaient tout de même bien justifiés lorsqu'ils le disaient en mission.

- C'est juste ce matin, j'ai entendu Dumbledore parler à Dippet. Ils parlaient de ton orphelinat et le professeur de métamorphose à ajouter que c'était bien triste pour un fils de sorcière de passer son enfance dans un tel endroit.

Tom ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu mais n'ajouta rien si ce n'est.

- Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un je te tu.

Les essayages durèrent bien trop longtemps au goût des deux adolescents qui avaient bien envie de stupéfier les vendeuses afin de s'échapper en courant et d'écourter cette torture. Rester debout pendant de longues minutes et recevoir des piqûres d'aiguilles à chaque nouvelle mesure, personne ne supporterait ça et encore moins le futur mage noir terrifiant de par son nom le commun des sorciers et le survivant donnant de l'espoir à chacun et étant ainsi respecté par chacun.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, le serpentard était bien trop en colère de s'être trompé et quand à Harry, il préférait se taire plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire une bêtise de plus. Mais malheureusement pour eux, leurs tenues furent achevées en même temps et ils sortirent côte à côte.

Harry sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, cette ambiance si reconnaissable, cette peur qui vogue dans l'air, ces regards inquiets. Il retrouvait là le chemin de traverse qu'il connaissait, celui où duels et morts avaient lieu presque quotidiennement. Des cris retentirent une centaine de mettre plus loin. Et puis, alors que par pur réflexe il se dirigeait vers l'origine des cris (3), il les vit. Longues capes noires, cagoules qui auraient parues ridicules à n'importe qui à l'époque des études de Harry mais qui semblaient beaucoup effrayer par ici, les serviteurs de Grindelwald attaquaient.

Par pur réflexe, sans réfléchir, il brandit sa baguette. Un mage se tourna vers lui. Le duel allait commencer.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas attaqué ? Depuis ce soir où Draco était parti certainement, depuis lors, il avait évité tout combat, se contentant de se défendre dans les cas extrêmes, quand il sortait tout simplement, ce qui était devenu très rare.

- Lional tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu n'y arriveras pas et c'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler !

Jedusor s'était placé dos à lui, sa baguette sortie.

Ils étaient entourés de trois mages noirs.

- Jedusor ! Alors, on joue au héro ou on accepte de se rendre et devenir l'un des notre.

Ce pauvre mage n'entendit jamais la réponse de Tom, en fait, la seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un avada kadavra des plus rapides.

Harry l'imita, déjà deux d'éliminés. Ils tuaient froidement, sans ciller. Tous d'eux avaient grandis durant une guerre et tous deux savaient que dans ces cas là, il n'existait qu'une loi, tuer ou être tuer, toute pensée humaniste n'aurait été que faiblesse mortelle car synonyme d'hésitation et dans un duel, la victoire va souvent au plus rapide. Restait le dernier qui savait malheureusement pour eux à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer Jedusor, il le savait, alors il lança le sort mortel contre le survivant afin de pouvoir s'occuper de sa cible tranquillement, s'il ramenait Jedusor, Grindelwald serait certainement des plus ravis et il obtiendrait donc une place de choix à ses côtés. Ce dernier le reçu en pleine poitrine. Tom se retourna et ne pu que voir, impuissant, le nouveau tomber au sol. La colère s'empara de lui avec une intensité rare et le dernier mage noir rejoignit ses acolytes dans le monde des morts avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie de son allié durant ce combat. Il s'était trompé sur lui, l'avait pris pour un simple d'esprit trop sensible et fou. Certes, il était bien fou pour oser se jeter ainsi dans le combat, fou ou suicidaire. Mais il l'avait sous estimé. Lancer un avada kadavra aussi rapidement était presque du domaine du rêve pour un sorcier normal. C'était un duelliste remarquable, qui s'était fait abattre car les règles du duel n'avaient pas été respectées. Son cœur se serra un peu à cette pensée, ce nouveau aurait certainement été digne de sa confiance, peut être même serait il devenu son bras droit. Mais que lui arrivait il ? Il y avait déjà plusieurs années que la mort ne l'émouvait plus alors pourquoi la vue de ce corps sans vie le révoltait il ? Sans vie ? Il assista alors à un miracle, Harry se releva, tout en dépoussiérant sa robe, comme si de rien n'était.

- Lional ? Que …

Pour une fois, et une des rares fois de sa vie, Tom ne su pas quoi dire et comme quelqu'un de banal, il bégaya.

- Je rêve ? Jedusor qui bégaye !

Harry souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il venait juste de subir un expeliadus un peu trop puissant

- Mais tu t'es pris un avada kadavra, je l'ai vu, tu étais mort !

- Non, c'est faux, tu m'as vu tomber et tu en as donc déduis un peu trop hâtivement que j'étais mort, c'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'étais le seul sorcier à résister à ce sort.

Harry avait di ça tout sourire. Il était assez fier de lui, ce petit duel venait certainement de montrer à Tom qu'ils étaient au moins de force égale et donc de s'en attirer une sorte de respect.

- Et s'il avait lancé un autre sort hein ! Qu'est ce que j'aurai dit à Dumbledore. Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? Se jeter ainsi dans la mêlée, tu te prend pour le sauveur du monde sorcier ou quoi ? Pour un héros peut être ? Ne refais jamais ça Lional, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs…

Et oui, c'est cela le problème quand on est énervé, on cri, on bafouille et surtout on dit ce que l'on pense et ce n'est qu'après que ces mots aient franchis ses lèvres, que Harry ait affiché un sourire satisfait que Tom se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait avoué à un parfait inconnu qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. Non, décidément ce sorcier était bien trop instable pour devenir son bras droit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser cela ?

- Pourquoi résistes tu à ce sort ?

Harry le regarda quelques instants droits dans les yeux et le plus sérieusement du monde déclara :

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'information que je divulgue à un parfait inconnu.

Tom bouillait, il avait presque envie de finir le travail du mage noir mais il s'en retint sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs.

C'est ainsi que les deux alliés le temps d'une bataille se rendirent au rendez vous rejoindre la petite chef et le chien comme les avait déjà surnommé Tom au grand désespoir de Harry qui préféra cependant ne rien dire. Le retour à Poudlard se passa calmement, si l'on excepte les longues minutes durant lesquelles Hermione hurla sur Harry lui rappelant le danger qu'il avait encouru, le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un irresponsable un peu trop attiré par les duels et le surnomma gentiment par divers noms d'oiseaux et elle en connaissait beaucoup. Ron s'était endormi, bercé par cette douce mélodie et Tom cru devenir fou entre les hurlements de la sang de bourbe et les ronflements du chien chien, il ne pouvait même plus se concentrer sur son livre. Poudlard arriva enfin et avec lui l'heure des séparations qui s'effectuèrent sans un mot.

Le trio retourna dans la chambre des invités, attendant impatiemment la répartition qui aurait lieu le lendemain… Tom quand à lui se demandait dans quelle maison Lional finirait et se demandait quelles autres surprises lui réservaient le trio. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce nouveau sans surveillance et s'il ne devenait pas un allié, il se devrait de l'éliminer, comme tous ceux qui menaçaient sa puissance ou qui lui contestait sa place de sorcier de l'école le plus puissant.

_A suivre_

(1) Tom la tortue !

(2) doofie (dédicace à morfalare )

(3) contrairement à ce que toute personne normale ferait. Mais Harry n'est pas une personne « normale »

**Prochain chapitre : Répartition !**

**Attention petit sondage. **

**Souhaitez vous qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry se réconcilient ? **

1. Absolument PAS, il faut que Harry se sépare totalement d'eux.

2. Pas vraiment, à moins que leur apparition soient rares.

3. Comme ça c'est très bien ! Indifférence mais respect. Parfait !

4. Ron pourrait se réconcilier avec Harry

5. Ils devraient redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

J'attend vos réponse et agirai en suivant la majorité

Hermione : Quoi ! Comment oses tu faire couler mes larmes ! Je suis une griffondor courageuse, je ne pleure jamais ! J'affronte la réalité telle une lionne…

Meria-selene (qui s'en va en la laissant râler et se tourne vers ses beaux héros (non elle ne bave pas)) : Alors comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?

Draco : Nul, je ne suis pas dedans !

Meria-selene : euh bah t'es mort non ?

Draco : Alors qu'est ce que je fous dans tes délires

Meria-selene : Bah t'es mignon tu sais et il faut bien que je bave sur quelqu'un… D'ailleurs où sont passés Tom et Harry ?

Draco : euh.. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Meria-selene (regard pervers) non une vidéo !

Hermione qui est revenue : Oui et puis je trouve que ma relation avec Ron n'est pas assez développée, il faudrait que tu centres plus l'histoire vers moi.

Meria-selene (regard de dédain passant des cheveux pas coiffés à la tenue négligée)

Franchement vous, vous oseriez sacrifier plus de lignes qui pourraient concerner Harry et Tom pour ça ? Moi pas du tout

Et voilà un petit délire de plus ;


	4. Répartition

Infos : (voir chapitres précédents)

Musique de fond : l'étrange noël de monsieur jack (oui je sais il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport)

Blabla : bon alors je ne suis pas hyper contente de ce chapitre, mais bon, si je me serai écouter je l'aurai repris à l'infini, je m'excuse aussi du petit retard que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre.

Fin du chapitre précédant :

En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce nouveau sans surveillance et s'il ne devenait pas un allié, il se devrait de l'éliminer, comme tous ceux qui menaçaient sa puissance ou qui lui contestait sa place de sorcier de l'école le plus puissant.

Merci aux reviewers : Titiane, mathilde, yaoi gravi girl, adenoide, WendyWolf, system, LoveDray, Shaynna, Himiko-Sama

Date de postage : mercredi 15 Août 2007

Résultats du sondage :

**Souhaitez vous qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry se réconcilient ? **

1. Absolument PAS, il faut que Harry se sépare totalement d'eux. : 6 voix

2. Pas vraiment, à moins que leur apparition soient rares.

3. Comme ça c'est très bien ! Indifférence mais respect. Parfait : 2 voix

4. Ron pourrait se réconcilier avec Harry : 1 voix

5. Ils devraient redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Répartition

Le soleil finissait lentement sa course quotidienne, laissant peu à peu place à sa rivale lunaire. Le soir naissait sur Poudlard, le soir, qui était synonyme de répartition. A l'opposé de toute logique, c'est alors que deux émeraudes vertes papillonnèrent, encore toutes ensommeillées. Une douce voix l'avait réveillé en hurlant un « Harry dépêches toi, la répartition va bientôt commencer ». Hermione bien entendu… Qui d'autre pourrait utiliser cette méthode pour réveiller un pauvre survivant épuisé (1) La jeune fille avait craché ces mots d'un ton sec et colérique. Harry ne répondit même pas. Il se redressa, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour de lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les attacher… Il s'étira de manière féline et s'habilla d'une de ses nouvelles robes. Un tour à la salle de bain, un sortilège afin de recoiffer ses cheveux et il était prêt. Prêt à connaître le nom de sa nouvelle maison. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, toujours énervé par leur désaccord de la journée, qui venait certainement de briser leur amitié.

Ron et Hermione tournaient dans la chambre comme deux lions en cage. Ils se mettaient la pression, ils ne voulaient que d'une maison : griffondor. Et chacun avait peur de la réaction de l'autre en cas d'échec. Surtout Ron qui imaginerait facilement les reproches qu'il risquait de recevoir. Et puis, il savait qu'Hermione retournait dans sa bien aimée maison et il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Non, il ne la laisserait jamais seule, il la soutiendrait, quoi qu'elle fasse. Il l'aurait même suivi dans les rangs de Voldemor si elle l'avait rejoint. Il connaissait sa souffrance et savait que sa vieille amie n'oserait pleurer que sur son épaule, comme elle le faisait souvent, à l'abri de tous les regards le soir venu. Les trois anciens amis quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione marchaient devant, Harry restait en arrière, songeur.

En effet, Harry avait du se lever très tôt le matin même, convoqué dans le bureau de Dippet qui désirait avoir des explications au sujet de son duel de la veille contre les mages noirs. Il avait tout d'abord hurlé sur Tom, lui rappelant qu'il avait leur protection sur les épaules et qu'il aurait donc du être beaucoup plus prudent. Harry s'était donc senti obligé d'avouer que non, il ne s'était pas fait attaquer mais qu'il avait couru à la rencontre du duel et que le serpentard n'avait fait que l'épauler. Le directeur, après quelques secondes où il se trouva incapable de réagir face à tant d'inconscience, se mit donc à déverser toute sa colère contre lui.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois monsieur Lional, je ne tolérais pas ce genre de comportement cherchant à passer pour héroïque, qui met la vie d'autres élèves en danger ! Face à des mages noirs, fuyez, c'est la seule réaction logique. Vous avez eu de la chance, cela ne pourrait qu'être provisoire. Quand à vous monsieur Jedusor, la prochaine fois qu'un de vos camarades a ce genre d'attitude, laissez le aller à la mort seul, vous êtes un des plus brillant élément de Poudlard, il serait dommage de vous perdre.

Harry resta quelques minutes un peu déconcerté par ce discours, Dumbledore aurait certainement eu la réaction contraire… Le directeur de Poudlard venait d'appeler à la lâcheté, à la fuite face au danger. Ce n'était pas très facile à avaler pour lui qui avait toujours été encouragé à faire face, quoi qu'il arrive. Non décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas le comportement de ce Dippet qui semblait être un vrai lâche.

Il avait cependant été heureux de voir que Tom avait délibérément omis de parler du petit avada kadavra que Harry avait reçu et du fait que ce sort soit inefficace sur lui. Il est vrai que le serpentard ne l'avait certainement pas fait par pur courtoisie mais plutôt afin de garder cette aura d'élève le plus puissant de Poudlard. Harry s'en moquait, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il avait ainsi échappé à un interrogatoire qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux pour son secret. Et ennuyeux en plus !

A la sortie du bureau, il avait tout de même remercié le serpentard qui s'était contenté d'un signe de tête avant de le laisser pour vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Après Dippet, c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait convoqué pour le féliciter de son courage (2) Il avait contredit totalement le proviseur et avait demandé à Harry de lui raconter le duel en détail. Le survivant avait obéi, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de débriefing du temps où il combattait les mangemors. A lui non plus il n'avait pas signalé que l'avada kadavra était inefficace sur lui, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il avait retrouvé durant cette entrevue le Dumbledore qu'il avait tant admiré durant son enfance, le Dumbledore qui mettait toujours en valeur les actions positives.

- Tu dois être un fier combattant pour aller ainsi à la rencontre du danger, je comprend maintenant pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour revenir à notre époque, un choix certainement judicieux, tu sembles réfléchi et observateur, mais aussi encore assez humain et naturel pour te dresser contre l'injustice et défendre les faibles.

A cette phrase, Harry avait grimacé, il avait préféré ne pas signaler à son mentor qu'il avait en fait réagi par réflexe et aussi par envie de combattre… Il avait quitté le bureau du futur directeur de Poudlard peu après, un bonbon au citron à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

A cet instant, il avait cru pouvoir avoir enfin la paix et en avoir fini avec ces entretiens, enfin il pourrait retourner dormir un peu. La journée de la veille avait été des plus animée et son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars, comme à son habitude, certes, mais portant sur un thème différent.

_Assis dans la Grande salle, à la table des serpentards, à la droite de Tom, il mangeait tranquillement. Le repas était peuplé de rires, de blagues, tous semblaient insouciants et heureux, comme les étudiants savent l'être, Poudlard ayant ce merveilleux pouvoir d'isoler ses élèves de la violence et des peines du monde situées derrières les grilles de l'école. Le repas se déroulait donc comme chaque soir, restant identique depuis des siècles. Mais alors, le climat avait changé. Il l'avait senti tout de suite. La magie noire était à l'œuvre. Une jeune fille s'était dressée de la table de griffondor. A son grand regret, Harry n'avait pu discerner son visage, mais cela ne le surprenait guère. Après tout, les rêves ne sont que des avertissements, ils ne donnent et ne doivent pas donner trop de précisions, juste des faits, des actions, ils révèlent souvent des malheurs, des mauvais présages mais jamais ou très rarement leur auteur. _

_Un sort avait fusé droit sur le futur mage noir. Le sort avait une jolie teinte verte. Et alors, il avait plongé et avait reçu ce dernier à la place de son destinataire. Mais alors, contre toute logique, le sort s'était révélé efficace contre lui. Il avait senti, il avait vraiment senti, même à travers ce sommeil, la mort le happer, tendrement mais sans qu'il ne puisse donner aucune résistance. Tout était devenu noir. La dernière image qu'il avait pu apercevoir était un éclat sang dans les yeux de celui qu'il venait de sauver, un éclat qui lui rappelait un peu trop lord Voldemor et un murmure si triste qu'il lui avait déchiré le coeur : Harry. _

Deux points dans ce rêve l'avaient profondément déstabilisé. Premièrement, comment l'avada kadavra avait il bien pu être efficace contre lui et surtout, pourquoi avait il sauvé Tom. Il avait donc passé une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir à cela, sans trouver toutefois de réponses satisfaisantes. Il errait donc à présent dans les couloirs, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse quand il entendit que l'on criait son nom, derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva alors face à Hermione qui l'attendait, Ron à ses côtés. La jeune fille fulminait, son regard noisette était sombre et colérique et dévoilait ainsi une des futures colères de l'ex griffondor, célèbres pour leur violence…

- HARRY !

Le jeune garçon était arrivé à son niveau, il était fatigué et commençait à être las de ces colères, éclatant souvent pour des motifs des plus insignifiants.

- Pas besoin de crier Hermione, je suis en face de toi.

- JE CRIE ET CRIERAI SI JE LE DESIRE HARRY !

Cela semblait très mal parti…

- Qu'as-tu donc à me reprocher chef ?

Il avait ajouté ce dernier mot avec un rictus moqueur qui acheva de déchaîner la jeune fille.

- CE QUE J'AI ? TU ME DEMANDES CE QUE J'AI ? SAIS TU QUE L'ON POURRAIT DEJA AVOIR REMPLI NOTRE MISSION SI TU AVAIS REAGI UN PEU PLUS INTELLIGEMMENT HIER ?

Là Harry était perdu. Réussir la mission ? Mais comment aurait il pu convaincre Tom ne pas devenir Voldemor en une après midi ? Etait elle vraiment devenue folle ?

- POURQUOI N'AS TU PAS PROFITER DE CETTE ATTAQUE ? UNE OCCASION PAREILLE NE SE REPRODUISERA PAS DE SI TOT !

Un mal de tête commençait à se profiler pour Harry, c'est qu'elle lui cassait vraiment les oreilles la miss je sais tout !

- Mais comment aurais je pu le convaincre de ne pas devenir maléfique en une heure ?

Le silence s'abattit alors sur le trio. Un de ces silences lourd et pesant mettant forcément mal à l'aise toutes les personnes qu'il englobe. La jeune fille le regarda avec une incompréhension totale.

- Harry, notre mission est de le tuer, c'est beaucoup plus simple, et plus sûr.

Ainsi Hermione lui hurlait dessus car il n'avait pas abattu Jedusor. Comment aurait il pu faire cela ? Alors qu'il était venu lui apporter son soutient durant la bataille, alors qu'il avait devant lui refuser de joindre les rangs du mage Grindelwald... Et puis, qui donc avait décrété que la mission était d'abattre Tom ? Ce n'était pas ce que Dumbledore avait dit, Dumbledore avait même précisé qu'il existait plusieurs moyens… Hermione avait pris cette décision seule. Comme d'habitude, elle ne les prenait, Ron et lui que pour des soldats, prêts à exécuter tous ses ordres. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit à son service, elle aurait des surprises, de grosses surprises. Il parla alors d'un ton très calme, mais d'une voix froide qui laissait présager qu'il ne céderait pas.

- Je ne tuerai pas un innocent, Hermione. Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Je n'ai jamais été un assassin. Tuer Tom dans l'état qu'il est actuellement serait se rabaisser à son niveau. Tu dis te battre du côté du bien. As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un de pur assassiner froidement un adolescent ? Non bien sûr, Voldemor le ferait, pas moi. Je ne suis pas un assassin, contrairement à toi ma chère amie.

Ses paroles glacèrent le sang de la jeune femme. Comment osait il ? Avait il déjà oublié ce que le lord noir lui avait fait subir, leur avait fait subir ? Avait il oublié ces morts ? Elle, elle ne les oublierait jamais et quoi que le survivant en dise, elle ferait tout pour empêcher ce futur assassin de grandir un peu plus.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était parti, leur avait tourné le dos, sans un regard en arrière. A cet instant, la jeune fille sue que cette réaction illustrait ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Leur divergence était trop fortes, leur histoire, leur réaction, leur psychologie trop différente. En ce jour, Hermione su que l'amitié qu'elle partageait autrefois avec Harry s'était fragilisée avant de faner pour définitivement mourir. Elle devrait agir seule, seule avec son fidèle ami, Ron.

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé. Il savait ce que représentait la décision d'épargner Tom. Il savait le risque qu'il prenait. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas agir autrement. Il n'avait pas été l'élève de Dumbledore pour rien, tout comme Ginny, il avait adopté la plupart de ses principes. Même s'il ne cautionnait pas toutes les actions du fondateur de l'ordre du phénix, il le respectait encore et réitérait ses principes, contrairement à Hermione qui s'était vue submergée par la haine.

Le survivant avait rejoint le parc, il avait beaucoup marché, évacuant ainsi sa colère. Il était cependant heureux de retrouver cette quiétude, ce parc qu'il chérissait tant, cette école qui l'avait vu grandir. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux, savourant le vent sur son visage. Il n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette qui l'observait, qui ne le l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il n'avait pas assisté au repas, préférant rejoindre sa chambre et dormir un peu. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva réveillé par cette ancienne amie.

Bientôt, il rejoignirent la grande salle et s'apprêtèrent à passer la cérémonie de la répartition.

La grande salle était pleine. Les quatre tables d'élèves des différentes maisons résonnaient de la joie qu'éprouvaient les étudiants à se retrouver. Les premières années se tenaient devant le chapeau magique, attendant patiemment, mais avec un peu d'anxiété leur répartition. Parmi ces élèves, tout le monde remarqua tout de suite deux élèves bien plus vieux, une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde impressionnante, qui se tenait droite et fière, chuchotant quelques mots à son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait plus réservé qu'elle, il ne parlait pas, il l'écoutait seulement, hochant la tête par moment.

Seul Tom aperçu la silhouette de Vylor, accoudé au mur, observant, comme à son habitude, le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait, l'ambiance, lisant sur les visages. Décidément, ce garçon l'intriguait… Peut être ferait il un bon bras droit… Il avait en tout cas toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste vaquant depuis que celle qui l'avait toujours accompagnée l'avait trahi, prétextant que ses principes étaient révoltant et lui rappelant qu'il était lui-même fils de moldu. Elle avait été la seule personne à qui il avait fait assez confiance pour se confier. Il lui avait tout raconté, elle connaissait tout de lui et elle avait osé le trahir, il se vengerait, et sa vengeance ferait mal, très mal. Il l'aperçu du coin de l'œil, seule, assise au bout de la table, personne ne lui adressait la parole, comme il l'avait ordonné à la fin de l'année précédente. Et personne n'osait et n'oserait contredire cet ordre. Peut être que sa solitude l'aiderait à se rendre compte de son erreur. Si elle le suppliait devant tout le monde, peut être qu'il l'accepterait de nouveau dans ses rangs…

Le silence se fit alors, le professeur Dippet prit la parole et commença son discours de bienvenue. Tom n'écoutait pas, il continuait d'observer ces nouveaux si troublant… (3) Les discours de ce directeur étaient tous les mêmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition commença sous les applaudissements polis des élèves.

- Abalt Tina

Une fillette apeurée s'approcha, elle tremblait, signe de son appartenance à une famille de sang pur. Seuls les sang purs subissaient de cette manière cette cérémonie. Les sang de bourbe ou les sang mêlé n'ayant qu'un stress positif, qu'une excitation quand à savoir où ils allaient se retrouver… Mais pour les enfants des plus nobles et vieilles familles du monde sorcier, l'enjeu était différent. Chaque famille avait toujours SA maison, celle qui avait vu la majorité de ses membres y appartenir. Et ces jeunes sorciers savaient tous qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se retrouver dans cette maison.

- GRIFFONDOR.

Un air satisfait apparu sur le visage de l'enfant. Tom étouffa un soupir. Et une de plus, décidément, cette maison devenait encombrante. Tous les mêmes ces griffondors avec leurs illusions, tous persuadés d'être dans le meilleure maison : les plus courageux, les défenseurs de l'humanité, des moldus et du bien. Pitoyable.

- Acrod Tony

Et la répartition continua. C'était certainement la tradition la plus vieille, mais la plus ennuyeuse de Poudlard.

Tom aperçu un bayement non dissimulé sur le visage de Vylor. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi…

Quand toutes les premières années furent réparties, le directeur repris la parole au grand damne de tous les élèves qui commençaient à avoir faim et n'avait plus qu'une envie : voir le banquet traditionnel débuter.

- Mes chers élèves. Cette année, nous allons recevoir trois nouveaux étudiants. Il viennent de divers pays et ont tous tout perdu à cause de cette guerre qui n'a que trop durée. Je vous demanderai donc d'être tolérant et gentil avec eux. Les préfets auront pour tâche de tout faire pour qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux ici. Je vais à présent les appeler afin que leur maison soie désignée.

Voulait il les faire pleurer ou quoi ? Quel imbécile ce directeur !

- Hermione Ganlois.

Le serpentard soupira, aucun doute, une griffondor. La jeune fille avait avancé d'un pas déterminé vers le choixpeau, sa démarche était sûre et fière. Le choixpeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il annonça son verdict.

- Griffondor.

Un sourire rempli de satisfaction déforma alors le visage de la jeune fille. Elle redressa la tête et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers sa table, qui acclamait cette nouvelle élève.

- Vylor Lional.

Un silence s'abattit alors. Peu de personne avait remarqué le jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux noués en catogan, son visage fin et sa démarche féline firent soupirer filles et garçons. C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment intéressant, il ferait certainement beaucoup parler de lui… Mais Tom ne vit là qu'un danger, c'était lui qui avait ce rôle, il était l'idole de toutes les filles. Encore un point sur lequel ce nouveau rivalisait avec lui. Il allait devoir accepter ses règles s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme l'autre idiote du bout de la table…

Vylor avança d'un pas lent, traînant presque les pieds. La répartition ne l'excitait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner se coucher… Il pris alors le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

_Intéressant. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit aussi vaste que le tient cher ami. Je pourrai légitimement te placer dans toutes les maisons. Tiens, c'est étrange. Je lis dans ton esprit que tu as déjà été réparti. A griffondor ? Etrange, ce n'est pas la maison où je t'aurai placé… Tu es une âme torturée mon enfant, cette maison détient trop de préjugé pour que tu y sois à ton aise. Que dirais tu de Serpentard ? Je suis sûr que tu y serais beaucoup mieux. Il y a un élève qui te ressemble étrangement dans cette maison. Non je ne te dirais pas qui, il faut que tu le découvre par toi-même. Oui, serpentard conviendrai le mieux. Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?_

Et Harry n'ajouta rien.

- Serpentard !

Des applaudissements se firent entendre le long de la table de cette maison. Tom perçu toute la colère qui enveloppait la nouvelle griffondor, cela le fit sourire. Non décidément, ces trois là ne pouvaient que se connaître de très longue date… Cela l'intriguait, il aurait tout donné pour connaître les liens qui les unissaient. Il le découvrirait, il découvrirait la raison de leur présence ici. Il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il finirai bien par atteindre son but.

Le nouveau serpentard s'avança vers la table et vit tout de suite une jeune fille, maussade, au bout de la table, ne voyant pas d'autres places de libres et n'ayant pas très envie d'en chercher, il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle devait être âgé approximativement du même âge que lui, enfin, de l'âge que représentait son corps. Une longue chevelure rousse lui tombait sur les épaules et, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui rappelait tout de suite à Harry l'image de sa mère, et de Ginny, qui s'était souvent comporté avec lui comme une petite sœur, malgré leur brève relation amoureuse (4)

- Je te conseillerai de ne pas rester en face de moi, je suis la mise à l'écart de cette maison, grâce aux bons soins de Tom…

Harry sourit, cette fille lui plaisait bien : franche et légèrement agressive, il trouvait cela touchant dans sa position.

- Je m'assois avec qui je veux et je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Et puis, cette bande de bons petits soldats ne m'intéresse guère…

La rousse releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme lui-même le faisait souvent. Elle sembla lire dans son âme, ils restèrent ainsi en silence, pendant quelques instants qui leur parurent une éternité. Ce fut elle qui brisa le lien, elle lui tendit alors la main.

- Morgane Flyan

Harry serra cette main sans réfléchir.

- Vylor Lional.

La rousse sourit à ce nom de manière ironique.

- Joli prénom. Suédois ?

- Non finlandais.

- Tu as le goût du risque on dirait et de la provocation. Je me trompe.

Harry répondit par un sourire, il venait peut être de trouver une bonne alliée. Cette jeune fille avait l'air parfaite, elle pourrait se révéler très utile afin d'attirer l'intention de Tom, et plus, elle avait l'air sympathique…

Ils ne virent pas tout de suite qu'un Tom fulminant les observait, conformément à ce que Harry imaginait.

Le dernier membre du trio fut envoyé, comme il l'avait prévu à Griffondor, il rejoignit son amie avec un soupire de soulagement. Et du endurer sa colère contre Harry. Les autres membres de leur maison les regardant un peu bizarrement. I était en effet rare que de nouveaux élèves détestent tout de suite tous les serpentards, souvent, ils avaient même du mal à comprendre cette guerre. Ces deux semblaient pourtant déjà dedans…

_A suivre_

(1) ma mère utilise cette méthode tous les matins

(2) oui, contradiction dans l'administration de Poudlard

(3) ou plutôt ce nouveau n'est ce pas Tom ?

(4) brève ! Avec Ginny c'est du passé, c'est finit !

Petite review ?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

* * *

Hermione : Harry ! Toi ! A Serpentard ! Traitre !

Harry : Pfff Hermione, ces préjugés sur les maisons sont indignes de toi !

Hermione : Tu seras avec Tom ! Avec le mal incarné !

Tom : J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent ...

Hermione : Je vais te tuer sale méchant mage noir !

Harry s'approchant de Tom : Il existe d'autres moyens Hermione

Dumbledore : Oh oui, le violence n'est pas toujours la meilleure arme...

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi !

Dumbledore : Je t'ai suivi en cachette avec ce camescope, c'est l'auteur qui m'a envoyée ici

Harry : Oh non, elle recommence !

Fidèles lecteurs bonsoir !

sadiquement votre, meria-selene


	5. Alphard et Cygnus Black

Je tiens à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, je pensais laisser cette fic, mais vous me motivez pour continuer ! Merci beaucoup !

Infos : (voir chapitres précédents)

Blabla : dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez un personnage que vous connaissez bien, sous de nouveaux traits (je me suis renseignée, cette personne étudiait bien à Poudlard en même temps que Tom, comme dans la fic) Cher lecteur : vous allez connaître Minerva Mac gonagall sous un nouveau jour !

Fin du chapitre précédant :

Il était en effet rare que de nouveaux élèves détestent tout de suite tous les serpentards, souvent, ils avaient même du mal à comprendre cette guerre. Ces deux semblaient pourtant déjà dedans…

Merci aux reviewers : adenoide, Touraz, yaoi gravi girl, system, ChoupiMoony, Fleur, WendyWolf, anne-laure, Akaiolehen, Anne-zu et Lady Morgane Slytherin

Date de postage : vendredi 7 septembre 2007

Beta-reader (parce que j'en ai enfin trouvé un, les meilleurs amis on n'y pense pas toujours, mais ça sert des fois ) : Akaiolehen

Nouveaux personnages : 

Ceux qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps que Tom et qui sont tirés de l'oeuvre de J K Rowling : Alphard et Cygnus Black, Avery (j'ai inventé le prénom de ce cher monsieur) Minerva Mcgonagall

Les inventés : Morgane Flyan et Sarah Pildman

Chapitre 4

Où l'on retrouve de vieilles connaissances ou de la famille de ces dernières

La grande salle était à présent emplie du bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant contre les assiettes, le dîner avait commencé et tous semblaient manger un peu plus que la raison le leur dictait…

Le repas se déroulait cependant dans calme relatif, à la table des serpentards, Harry discutait avec cette Morgane, il avait tout de suite senti un bon contact entre eux, elle lui semblait des plus sympathique. Ils se comprenaient, sans se connaître. Il avait cerné quel genre de personnage se cachait derrière ces boucles rougeoyantes et elle avait deviné l'âme torturée de ce charmant finlandais aux yeux émeraudes. D'habitude, Harry était plutôt du genre à observer les gens durant des mois avant de les approcher, mais avec elle c'était comme différent, comme s'il la connaissait déjà depuis de longues années, mais qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue et qu'ils ne faisaient que se retrouver. Il lui parlait tranquillement, laissant peu à peu son naturel reprendre le dessus et son sourire réapparaître.

Elle lui rappelait de plus énormément Ginny, la Ginny qui avait tenté de le sauver, qui l'avait soutenu, toujours, et qui avait souffert de ce manque de réaction de sa part, de cet enferment, de cette fuite du réel qui avait caractérisé le survivant depuis deux ans. Celle qui était devenue depuis ces dernières années sa seule amie, et la seule aussi à qui il avait parlé. Personne d'autre n'avait eu cet honneur, pas même Dumbledore, seule cette dernière avait pu entendre le son de sa voix ces deux ans passés. Leur amitié avait été très forte. Au début, lors de leurs sixième et septième année, ils avaient pris ce sentiment pour de l'amour, n'ayant jamais connu de relation aussi fusionnelle et complice. Ils s'étaient cependant rendus à l'évidence, non, ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en couple. Des amis, rien de plus, mais tellement plus aussi. (1) Après leur séparation amoureuse, le survivant avait craint de la perdre, à tord, c'est là qu'ils avaient commencé à comprendre la force de leur amitié. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis une très forte jalousie vis-à-vis de Draco Malfoy, lors de son apparition soudaine à l'ordre du phénix où seuls ces derniers s'étaient approchés de lui et lui avaient accordé leur confiance. Elle avait été presque aussi proche de Draco que l'avait été Harry. Mais bien vite un équilibre était né entre eux et après avoir peu à peu quitté l'ancien trio qu'il formait avec Ron et Hermione, Harry se retrouva avec un trio différent, peu à peu, on ne vit plus Harry sans Ginny et Draco. Jusqu'à ce jour tragique où ce dernier les laissa seuls, emportant avec lui leur joie de vivre.

Contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui ne voyaient en lui que le serpentard insupportable qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard, ils avaient tout deux fait l'effort d'aller vers lui, et de voir l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque de la moquerie et de la fausse popularité, d'apprendre à l'aimer, pour que finalement tout cela ne serve qu'à rendre sa disparition plus douloureuse. Ginny aussi avait donc souffert de la mort du sepentard, mais elle avait étouffé cette douleur afin d'aider son ami, elle n'avait pas voulu le perdre lui aussi et avait tenté de lui ressortir la tête de l'eau.

Harry admirait sa force, elle était bien plus solide que lui. Dumbledore avait vraiment bien choisi son successeur.

Et par bien des manières, le comportement de Morgane, sa chevelure de feu, ses traits rappelaient à Harry cette amie qu'il avait laissé dans le futur. Elle ne lui posa aucune question sur son passé. Lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer afin de tester sa curiosité, elle se contenta d'un sourire.

- Vylor, si un jour tu désires m'en parler tu le feras, mais je ne te poserai aucune questions jusque là. Et puis, le passé ne compte pas, seul l'avenir mérite qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Cela avait beaucoup plus au survivant.

Et elle parlait, parlait, lui expliquait tout le fonctionnement de Poudlard, quels professeurs étaient mauvais, quels élèves jouaient pour eux les espions, le système de la coupe des quatre maison… Elle n'avait de plus pas sa langue dans sa poche… En deux minutes à peine, elle lui avait déjà expliqué sa situation. Elle et Tom étaient devenus amis dès les premiers jours de leur scolarité, on aurait à l'époque cru voir un frère et une sœur, inséparables, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, aussi brillants l'un que l'autre dans toutes les matières, seulement, un désaccord était né entre eux à la fin de l'année précédente et Tom l'avait rejeté, refusant d'être contredit par celle auquel il tenait tant.

Depuis, elle était mise à l'écart, peu de personne de sa maison osait encore se montrer en publique avec elle et les autres élèves refusaient de parler à une serpentarde. Sa situation n'était donc pas des plus enviable… Et sans le savoir, Harry venait de la rejoindre aux yeux de tous. Elle ne lui avait pas confié le désaccord qui l'avait séparé de son ami, mais Harry se doutait bien de sa nature. Le futur lord Voldemor ouvrirait cette année la chambre des secrets, on pouvait donc en déduire que son racisme anti sang de bourbe et anti moldu était déjà bien ancré en lui, c'était sûrement cela qui avait séparé les deux amis de longue dates. En effet, la jeune fille lui avait tout de suite dit que sa mère n'était pas une sorcière, comme si elle préférait que le survivant change de place tout de suite plutôt que lorsqu'il le découvrirait, et qu'elle se serait attachée à lui. La situation de la jeune fille, ayant perdu une amitié si forte par une trop grande divergence d'opinion lui rappela immédiatement le conflit qui l'opposait à Ron et Hermione.

Continuant leur conversation joyeusement, ils ne firent pas attention à Tom qui les observait avec colère, envoyant balader tout ceux qui lui adressaient la parole, il allait devoir parler à ce nouveau et vite ! S'il s'alliait avec Morgane, il risquait de devenir dangereux, son autorité pourrait bien s'en trouver réduite. Vylor et elle étaient les deux seules personnes qu'il connaisse à être très proche de son niveau de magie. A eux deux, ils seraient certainement plus fort que lui.

- Tom qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air content !

Avery Lucas, le fidèle garde du corps de Tom s'inquiétait. Le jeune garçon, aux cheveux et regard sombre, était le fidèle protecteur de Tom. Ce dernier le considérait plutôt comme un petit chien ou un défouloir parfait.

- Je t'ai parlé Avery ? Non ? Alors ne m'adresses pas la parole, si j'ai besoin que tu mettes ton sale nez dans mes affaires, je te ferais signe, mais n'espère pas trop.

L'adolescent se tu, rouge de honte d'avoir dérangé et un peu plus énervé son maître.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur Tom.

Cette fois, c'est cette pimbêche de Sarah Pildman, cette pauvre fille, en tant qu'ex petite amie officielle de futur mage noir, se permettait des familiarités qui auraient facilement pu devenir mortelle pour elle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et la jeune fille, après avoir glissée les mains dans sa chevelure d'or rejoignit Avery dans un silence profond et honteux. Le seul qui réussit à arracher un sourire au serpentard fut Cygnus Black, d'un an plus âgé que lui. Ce dernier éclata de rire en voyant l'attitude des de Lucas et Sarah. Et félicita, sans gêne, Tom d'avoir trouvé de véritables petits serviteurs à Poudlard.

Morgane et Harry commençaient à parler Quidditch, la jeune fille était poursuiveuse et capitaine de l'équipe et quand elle vit que son nouvel ami paraissait passionné par ce sport, elle n'hésita pas à lui faire une proposition des plus bienvenues.

- Tu sais, notre équipe est assez forte, on a gagné quatre années de suite, il faut dire qu'avec Tom, on forme un bon duo, même si l'on ne s'entend plus, quand il s'agit de faire gagner notre maison, on oubli nos différents. Notre seul problème, c'était l'attrapeur, il n'était vraiment pas bon, mais il a fini sa septième année l'année dernière, alors si tu te sens capable de jouer à ce poste, viens donc aux auditions !

Le survivant sourit, ses pupilles vertes brillant un peu plus à l'idée de rejouer à ce sport qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Morgane, mais je vais devoir commander un balai, tu m'aideras à choisir le meilleur ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout sourire à l'idée d'avoir peut être déniché son nouvel attrapeur.

- Aurais tu trouvé un nouvel attrapeur Morgane ?

Un jeune garçon de leur âge s'approcha. Brun, les cheveux au carré, Harry eu tout de suite la dérangeante impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il se tenait debout à côté d'eux, sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades. Harry fut étonné de ce comportement, mais qui donc peut bien être ce garçon qui n'hésite pas à défier ouvertement l'autorité de Jedusor, en tout cas, rien que par ce geste, il venait de rentrer dans son estime.

Morgane répondit bientôt à son interrogation, le garçon quand à lui, s'assit, sans aucune gêne à côté de la jeune fille.

- Vylor, je te présente Alphard Black, notre gardien. Alphard Vylor, le nouveau qui nous arrive tout droit de Finlande !

Black, mais bien pur ! L'oncle Alphard ! Celui qui avait été effacé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black car il avait aidé Sirius à quitter le foyer paternel ! Certainement l'oncle le plus fréquentable de Sirius d'ailleurs… C'est donc de là que venait son impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, il ressemblait énormément à son neveu, les mêmes cheveux, le même regard rieur. L'émotion et la nostalgie submergèrent peu à peu le survivant. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, retrouver un oncle de Sirius !

- Ca va Vylor ?

Le survivant se reprit en main. Il ne devait pas oublier où il se trouvait, il était dans la grande salle et donc soumis aux regards de tous et de Tom par la même occasion.

- Oui, il me fait juste penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Alphard sourit alors, le même sourire désinvolte et charmeur que son neveu aurait quelques dizaines d'années plus tard.

- Oui, c'est possible, ma famille est assez puissante et elle s'est répandue dans toute l'Europe, criant la valeur de son sang noble.

Le ton était ironique, presque fatigué.

- Tu n'as qu'à voir mon cousin, Cygnus, un ami de Jedusor d'ailleurs, ton remplaçant en quelques sortes Morgane.

La jeune fille répondit par une grimace et les deux adolescents, qui semblaient très biens se connaître commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard penseur et rêveur de Harry.

L'ambiance était tout à fait différente à la table des griffondors où Ron et Hermione se lamentaient sur la répartition de Harry et dissertaient afin de savoir si oui ou non il était encore digne de leur confiance. Et pour une fois, le rouquin s'opposait à son amie.

- Ron, tu te rends compte, il est passé aux mains de l'ennemi !

Hermione ne s'en remettait vraiment pas, non seulement Harry la contredisait et la repoussait, mais il devenait un serpentard, un apprenti mage noir. Ron, las de toutes ces disputes entre ses amis soupirait toutes les trente secondes.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à serpentard qu'il va nous trahir ! (2)

- Mais, il est dans la même maison que lui !

- Et alors, Malfoy aussi y était, Snape, tous les serpentards ne sont pas des mages noirs. Et puis, Blaise n'était il pas lui-même à serpentard Hermione ?

La jeune fille se tu alors. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux venaient d'être submergés par les larmes. Elle était blême et Ron se dit qu'une fois de plus, il aurait du tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. C'est à cet instant qu'une jeune fille blonde, portant sur la poitrine l'insigne de préfette en chef, s'approcha.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva Mcgonagall, je suis en septième année à Griffondor, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je suis là pour ça.

Sa voix, bien que douce, contenait déjà l'autorité dont elle ferait plus tard preuve en tant que professeur de Métamorphose. Bien qu'elle ne corresponde pas aux critères de beauté traditionnels, il émanait de Minerva un très fort charisme. Son regard de chat, d'un gris acier était de plus des plus intimidant. Les deux griffondors ne purent qu'articuler un merci timide et la regardèrent retourner à sa place, d'une démarche fière, droite et noble.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tout étonnés d'avoir retrouvé leur ancien professeur de métamorphose. Hermione semblait enchantée, Ron gardait la bouche ouverte, essayant vainement de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait côtoyer en tant que camarade de maison son ancienne directrice.

Le repas arriva bientôt à sa fin. Harry se jeta d'ailleurs sur la mousse au chocolat comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix jours et c'est une fois qu'il eu vraiment l'impression que son ventre allait éclater que Dippet repris la parole, ne faisant que leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Morgane se leva ainsi que Alphard et Harry fut invité à les suivre.

- Au fait ? Tu sais dans quelle chambre tu vas te retrouver ?

- Non, cela sera la surprise répondit le survivant avec un sourire.

- Parce que je suis dans la chambre de mon cousin bien aimé et de Tom Jedusor et, vois tu, il reste une place. Tu pourrais venir non ?

Harry répondit par l'affirmative. Il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, non seulement il serait avec cet oncle de Sirius qui avait l'air sympathique et il aurait pour colocataire Tom Jedusor, cette proximité avec lui ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique…

Il suivit ses deux nouveaux amis dans le labyrinthe des cachots de Poudlard pour finalement arriver devant un tableau représentant une femme aux cheveux de feu enlacée par un serpent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce tableau et Morgana prononça le mot de passe.

- Serpent sortia.

Harry frémit. Cette formule était celle qui permettait d'accéder à la chambre des secrets, quel hasard ! A moins que …

- Comment sont choisis les mots de passe ? demanda t il d'une voix innocente, comme tout nouvel élève aurait pu le faire.

Il ne s'était en effet jamais vraiment posé la question, prenant comme acquis ces mots de passe sans chercher à savoir d'où ils venaient.

Ce fut Alphard qui lui répondit avec calme et patience.

- Ce sont les préfets des maisons qui les déterminent, celui-ci était l'idée de Tom, même s'il n'est que préfet, c'est lui qui décide tout aux réunions, même le préfet en chef n'ose pas le contredire.

Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard, cela aurait été beaucoup trop gros. Ainsi Tom s'amusait à faire connaître aux serpentards la clé qui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre des secrets, là où seul l'hériter de Salazar aurait du pouvoir entrer. Mais si cette supposition était vraie, cela laissait entendre que le futur lord noir connaissait déjà cette pièce légendaire du château, et cela n'était pas très rassurant…

Le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa place à la salle commune des serpentards qui était luxueuse et plus que magnifique.

La pièce, dominée par les tons de la maison, vert et argent n'était pas du tout sombre, malgré son emplacement assez lugubre. De grandes tentures représentants le fondateur de la maison, des serpents ou des dragons étaient étendues sur tous les pans de mur et au fond de la pièce siégeait une cheminée immense, à l'intérieure de laquelle brûlait un feu si fort qu'il éclairait toute la pièce. Des fauteuils en cuir noir, des coussins étaient installés tout autour de cette dernière. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par des tables afin que les élèves puissent travailler dans cette atmosphère chaude et apaisante.

- Bon, les garçons, je vous dis bonne nuit, je suis fatiguée et les cours commencent demain, ne traînez pas trop.

Sur ces paroles la jeune fille déposa une douce bise sur la joue de ses compagnons avant de s'engouffrer dans un des deux couloirs laissant ainsi un Harry des plus étonné et un Alphard prit d'un fou rire en remarquant le visage du survivant.

- Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté mon ami ! signifia t il à Vylor avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner dévoilant ainsi toute la classe dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Tu viens dans ma chambre alors ?

Alphard avait repris un ton sérieux et Harry devina qu'il devait vivre un véritable calvaire dans sa chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant, Tom devait être très fort pour pousser les gens à bout et leur faire vraiment du mal…

- Si je ne dérange pas…

- Oh, mais ils n'auront rien à dire, Cygnus et moi étions seuls au début, une idée géniale de cette école : rassembler les gens de la même famille… Comme il me trouvait indigne de sa personne, il a ramené Tom, je peux bien t'imposer à eux.

Il avait dit cela avec naturel et sans la moindre once d'inquiétude, un raisonnement logique, tout simplement, mais Harry doutait que cela suffise au Tom qu'il commençait à connaître un peu.

Il suivit Alphard vers le couloir opposé à celui que Morgane avait emprunté. Long d'une trentaine de mètres, il abordait fièrement sur chacun de ses côtés une dizaine de porte menant chacune sur une chambre, tapissé de vert, il était vraiment impressionnant. Au bout de cette rangée de portes, une magnifique statue de Salazar Serpentard, un serpent lové sur son cou, siégeait. Cette dernière était d'argent, seul les yeux du serpentard et du reptile abordaient une autre couleur, leur pupille brillait du vert de la maison. Quatre impressionnantes émeraudes y siégeaient, rendant cet œuvre hypnotisante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir, Alphard frappa trois coups et ils entrèrent. La pièce était tapissée au même couleur que la salle commune. Seules quelques décorations personnelles des trois occupants différaient de cette dernière. Quatre lits siégeaient aux quatre bouts de la chambre. Tom et Cygnus étaient déjà là, ils avaient choisis les deux premiers lits, Harry en fut heureux, il aimait être réveillé par la lumière du jour et observer les étoiles avant de s'endormir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Cygnus Black, même chevelure de jais, seul son regard et sa stature, beaucoup plus fine et sournoise différait de son cousin. Son regard était mauvais, il avait l'air en colère…

- Vylor, je te présente mon cher cousin Cygnus Black et voici le petit prince de la maison Tom Jedusor.

Ce dernier releva la tête, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre, le même qu'il dévorait déjà dans le magicobus la veille et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur intrusion. Quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient devant les yeux, ces derniers passèrent d'Alphard à Harry à Cygnus. Tel le prince qu'il était en ces lieux, il prit alors la parole d'une voix claire et nonchalante.

- Laisse les Cygnus, du moment que ce nouveau ne prend pas trop de temps à la douche, je me moque qu'il nous encombre de sa présence ou non. Il reste un lit de toutes façons. Tu préfères qu'un première année débarque ?

Il accorda un dernier regard au survivant, un regard presque provocateur. L'indifférence pouvait blesser, mais Harry en avait connu d'autre… Il prit alors la parole.

- Enchanté Cygnus de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

Son ton était ironique et attira un sourire sur le visage d'Alphard qui se demanda tout de même d'où il pouvait connaître la devise exacte de sa maison natale. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Tom qui n'en laissa du moins rien paraître.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Cygnus qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Il détestait déjà ce nouveau avec ses airs d'un savoir trop. Il lui ferait payer cette injure à sa famille, quand à Alphard, s'il continuait comme cela, il serait bientôt effacé de l'arbre généalogique… (3)

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers les deux lits libres et les choisirent d'un regard. Alphard commença à étaler diverses décorations sur le mur en silence alors que Harry restait assis à le regarder faire.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les yeux de Tom avaient quitté le livre et l'observaient par-dessus ce dernier. Il n'avait pas et ne renoncerai pas à démasquer les véritables raisons qui avaient amené ce Vylor à Poudlard. Il en savait décidément trop sur tout pour n'être qu'une victime de Grindelwald. Et s'il n'était pas un espion à sa solde, il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il avait pu venir ici. Cela le perturbait. Il sentait que des choses allaient changer de par la présence de ce nouveau. Cela avait déjà d'ailleurs commencé. Morgane aurait du rester seule et payer pour sa trahison, avant l'arrivée de Lional, même Alphard n'osait pas trop l'approcher, mais dès qu'il avait vu quelqu'un faire ce pas interdit vers elle, il l'avait imité. Combien seraient ils à le trahir pour rejoindre ce nouveau clan ? Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un groupe chez les serpentards, celui qui restait sous ses ordres, et cette petite rébellion ne comptant pour l'instant heureusement que trois membres l'inquiétait. Il allait devoir agir…

- Tu n'installes rien ?

Alphard venait de remarquer que Vylor n'avait pas bougé. Seul son regard s'était déplacé pour affronter celui de Tom. Ils l'avaient à peine remarqué au début, puis, une discrète brûlure l'avait alerté qu'il était observé. Ce dernier n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Un combat silencieux avait alors éclaté. Harry avait lu dans ce regard une grande colère qui n'avait fait que augmenter lorsqu'il s'était mis à sourire ce cette dernière. Ils étaient ainsi depuis de longues minutes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux, retenant son souffle devant ce combat silencieux. Harry détourna alors des yeux pour répondre à celui qui ressemblait tant à son parrain. Il savait que Tom n'en serait que plus vexé, ainsi il lui montrait le peu d'importance que ce combat avait pour lui. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion crée de toute pièce par le survivant.

- Non, je n'ai rien tu sais. Répondit il avec un sourire.

- Il nous a ramené un pauvre en plus. Marmonna Cygnus qui finissait de ranger ses affaires.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand le survivant commença à déballer ses affaires de sa valise, les robes de par leur coupe et leur style montraient qu'elles devaient coûter une petite fortune.

- Non, c'est seulement que toute ma vie a été anéanti par l'incendie, mes affaires, ma maison, les corps de mes proches, tout a brûlé.

La voix du survivant était froide et dépourvue de toute émotions ce qui fit frissonner Cygnus.

Les quatre serpentard finirent de ranger leurs vêtements en silence, puis se couchèrent après avoir fait un léger détour par la salle de bain. Pas un mot ne fut échangé si ce n'est bonne nuit. L'ambiance était tendue et aucun d'eux ne désirait prononcer la phrase qui se transformerait en étincelle et qui ferait tout exploser. Ils étaient fatigués, les explications attendraient bien demain…

Harry s'endormit, les yeux fixés sur l'étoile de son parrain, un sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre_

1 : et que des amis !

2 : oui je sais, d'habitude, c'est plutôt Ron qui réagit comme cela et Hermione qui défend les victimes des préjugés, j'ai juste eu envie de changer un peu

3 : dans quelques années Cygnus, patiente un peu

Auteur : J'ai réussi ! Ils sont dans la même chambre !

Harry : Range cette caméra ! Et arrêtes de rêver, il ne se passera rien.

Auteur : Ca c'est moi qui décide et puis c'est un TomxHarry c'est ça qui te dérange mon petit ? D'être dominé ?

Harry : Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que …

Auteur qui sort son petit calpin : Donc tu es bien passif…

Harry : Non mais arrête ! Cela devient obscène !

Tom : Hum hum, c'est intéressant tout cela mon cher Harry (petit clin d'œil à l'auteur)

Harry : Tom mais non, elle ne raconte que des bêtises, ne la croit pas !

Reviews please

9


	6. Une décison, un camp, une guerre

Oui je sais là j'ai vraiment abusé au niveau du retard de postage, mais que voulez vous, je me suis laisser déborder par d'autres occupations et je n'avais plus trop de motivation (mais elle revient à la charge lol) Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, sans eux, je crois que cette fic serait resté sans suite.

Infos : (voir chapitres précédents)

Blabla : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, mes postages ne seront pas réguliers, mais je suis toujours en vie et je tiens à cette histoire.

Musique : Redemption de Gackt

Fin du chapitre précédant : Harry s'endormit, les yeux fixés sur l'étoile de son parrain, un sourire aux lèvres.

Merci aux reviewers : Flore Jade, Ananria Nothren, Voldemort powa, Léty', titmo, typex, lilou, Love Dray, Gaby77, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Staphy, Touraz et Yaoi gravi girl !

Date de postage : Dimanche 27 Janvier 2008

Chapitre 5

Une décision, un camp, une guerre

Le jour se levait sur Poudlard, les élèves se préparaient à leur première journée de cours, résignés ou pressés, selon les âges et maisons…

Dans une chambre de la maison serpentard, un combat épique avait éclaté sous le regard étonné des occupants n'y prenant pas part et en restant prudemment à l'écart.

Harry Potter sortait de la douche, ses longs cheveux trempés goûtant gracieusement sur la moquette, une grimasse nerveuse imprégnée sur ses lèvres. Armé d'un peigne en nacre, il tentait l'impossible, il défiait toutes les lois de la physique et de la raison : démêler et sécher cette chevelure en moins de dix minutes, chose que toutes les jeunes filles ont un jour découvert et admis comme du domaine du rêve. Mais s'il échouait, il devrait se passer de petit déjeuné et cela, son estomac ne l'apprécierait vraiment pas.

- Alphard rends moi ma baguette, je n'y arriverai jamais sans !

Le serpentard frissonna, le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie, Harry avait l'air à bout, aux limites d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'explorer. Le regard émeraude du jeune garçon brillait d'une lueur inquiétante. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner, certes, Harry était très inquiétant mais après plus quatre ans de vie dans la même chambre que Tom Jedusor, il en avait vu d'autres. Non, il ne devait pas céder. Le jeune homme avait en effet confisqué sa baguette au survivant, prétextant que lorsque l'on avait les cheveux longs, on l'assumait jusqu'au bout et que la magie, ce n'était pas bon pour les cheveux. Et c'est cela qui avait déclenché cette tempête de si bon matin.

- Vylor, tu vas être en retard, c'est pour ton bien que je fais cela, si je te laisse faire, ta chevelure deviendra toute grasse et repoussante, la magie étouffe les cheveux mon cher ! Tout le monde sait cela !

Le ton était celui d'un expert en chevelure, connaissant mieux que personne la vie des cheveux. Mais Harry se calma tout à coup, Alphard, sans le savoir venait de lui donner la clé expliquant peut être l'un des grands mystères de Poudlard à l'époque de Harry. A savoir comment Severus Rogue pouvait avoir une chevelure aussi repoussante. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de ressembler à cela… Peut être que cet idiot d'oncle de Sirius n'était pas si bête. Il venait peut être de lui sauver les cheveux. Mais pour l'instant, la tâche se révélait difficile et Harry commençait à désespérer.

Harry tirait de toutes ses forces sur un nœud, espérant un miracle.

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est t'arracher le cuir chevelu là !

Il luttait avec un espoir vain, lui le survivant n'allait pas se laisser abattre par sa propre chevelure ! Mais i ne serait jamais dans les temps de cette manière, bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait il que la magie soie mauvaise pour les cheveux ! Comme il était heureux lorsque toute notion de démêlage et coiffage des cheveux faisait pour lui partie d'un monde inconnu et mystérieux. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et si il osait ? Et si il prenait une paire de ciseaux et se rendait la même tête qu'auparavant. La coiffure miracle, la coiffure pas besoin de se coiffer puisque toute tentatives en est vaine.

- Ha ! J'en ai marre, je vais les couper si cela continue !

Alphard soupirait et Harry continuait de tirer sur ce même nœud.Tom Jedusor, tranquillement assis sur son lit observait la scène d'un œil étonné et moqueur. Il se leva, l'air de rien et tendit une paire de ciseaux au survivant.

- C'est incroyable ! On dirait que tu n'as jamais eu les cheveux longs. Cela va être tous les matins comme ça ? Si tu les détestes tant, coupes les ! Au moins tu ne nous casseras plus les oreilles.

Son regard défiait celui du survivant. Ce dernier s'empara de la paire de ciseaux. Il ne pouvait plus perdre la face.

- Très bien ! Après tout, je fais ce que je veux et je veux retrouver mes cheveux !

- Comment ça retrouver ses cheveux ?

La question d'Alphard resta sans réponse, ne faisant que sourciller Tom qui se posait la même. Le survivant se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cela et que tenter de le faire ne pourrait que l'attirer sur un terrain qu'il souhaitait éviter.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir et avant que Alphard puisse se saisir de la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait à présent en main, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bousculant Cygnus Black au passage.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait celui là ? demanda t il d'un air bougon que les personnes n'étant pas du matin ont souvent.

Alphard Black ne lui répondit pas, le bousculant lui aussi. Il se précipita pour tenter de le rattraper et d'y réfléchir. C'était étrange tout de même, vouloir couper une chevelure si longue, sur un simple coup de tête, comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Il frappait désormais à la porte de la salle de bain, craignant qu'il ne s'y joue un drame. Tom quand à lui se posait les même questions que Alphard. Tout cela était très étrange et la liste des choses étranges concernant Vylor Lional commençait à devenir d'une longueur respectable… Plus le temps passait et plus ce garçon l'intéressait, l'intriguait, le fascinait même, mais cela, il n'était pas près de se l'avouer.

- Laisse moi faire Vylor ! Se couper les cheveux tout seul, c'est du suicide, tu n'y arriveras pas !

Harry se trouvait face au miroir. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait se résigner et garder cette chevelure si dérangeante mais qui permettait de cacher sa ressemblance avec son aïeul ou préférer la simplicité et retrouver ses cheveux. Le choix fut vite fait. Heureusement qu'il maîtrisait sans peine la magie sans baguette, cela l'avait d'ailleurs grandement énervé de ne pas pouvoir en user quelques instants plus tôt mais mieux valait ne pas montrer son véritable niveau de magie. Il lui suffit de penser à ce qu'il avait choisi pour que ces cheveux prennent la forme désirée.

D'un air tout fier de lui, il ressorti de la petite pièce, un sourire sur le visage.

- Mon dieu ! Vylor ! Mais comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

C'est vrai que Harry était fier de son travail, un coupe moderne et pratique, celle qu'il avait abordée pendant près de 18 ans. Le survivant était ressorti de la salle de bain les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, comme il les portait lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il aimait cette coupe, lui permettant de ne pas s'occuper de sa tête le matin puisque de toutes les manières, toutes tentatives de coiffage aurait été vaine. Diverses mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux et une multitude d'épis avait fait son apparition.

- Mais c'est un carnage Vylor !

Un carnage ? Harry se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Bon oui, il est vrai que pour les non initié cela devait être un petit choc à côté de la belle chevelure lisse qu'il avait eu pendant trois jours. Alphard était choqué par ce nouveau visage. Les deux autres occupants de la chambre quand à eux s'en moquaient, il ne voyait que le point positif de ce renouveau, le nouveau occuperait moins longtemps la salle de bain le matin.

C'est ainsi que débuta la première journée de cours pour le survivant. Alphard le suivait pleurant presque les anciens beaux cheveux de son compagnon.

- Alphard tu me fatigues tu sais ?

- Mais Vylor ! Ils étaient si beaux ! Ils étaient le soleil de ma vie, l'étincelle qui me permettait de retrouver espoir lorsque tout était perdu !

- T'es pas tout à fait bien dans ta tête toi ! L'étincelle de ta vie ? On ne se connaît que depuis hier !

- Peut être, mais ils le seraient vite devenus ! répondit le jeune Black d'un air des plus convaincu et donc des plus inquiétant pour sa santé mentale…

- Mais laisse moi un peu tranquille, tu en deviens énervant !

Voyant que le ton de Harry n'était plus à la plaisanterie, le jeune Black prit la résolution de le laisser en paix pour l'instant. Après tout, voilà près d'un quart d'heure qu'il le harcelait, le taquinant sur cette nouvelle coiffure, contre laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs rien, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu et lui montrer son sens de l'humour basé sur la répétition (certains appellent cela du harcèlement moral), mais le serpentard n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur et un serpentard de mauvaise humeur n'a jamais été réputé pour sa grande patience.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils atteignirent la grande salle. Harry y redoutait la réaction que le professeur Dumbledore aurait face à lui, après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi cette transformation physique, pour son plus grand bien. Et lui, il avait bafoué ses conseils sans aucun état d'âme, ne réfléchissant pas le moins du monde aux conséquences de son acte, comme s'il était redevenu un étudiant dissipé. Mais il espérait aussi ne pas se trouver face à Hermione et Ron, ces deux là prendraient certainement cette transformation pour un acte de haute trahison, le condamnant à subir un interrogatoire interminable sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à commettre ce geste pour finalement en conclure qu'il avait été ensorcelé, qu'il ne pouvait pas être à ce point irresponsable, qu'il devait y avoir un responsable… Et bien si ! Il était redevenu irresponsable, il recommençait, le cœur gonflé d'espoir à exprimer ses désirs et à les satisfaire comme tout être humain (1). Cela allait certainement choquer Hermione qui était habitué à cette marionnette muette qu'il était il y a encore trois jours. Mais c'était ainsi, et il en était très heureux.

Leur entrée se fit discrète, la plupart des élèves ne reconnaissant pas ce nouveau si intriguant de la veille qu'il n'avaient en fait identifié que par sa coupe de cheveux. Mais alors qu'il se rendait à cette table qui était désormais celle de sa maison, il sentit trois regards sur lui. Les yeux bleus du futur directeur de Poudlard l'observaient d'un air réprobateur mais Harry y discerna très facilement une étincelle d'amusement. Les deux autres paires d'yeux posées sur lui étaient quand à elles moins douces. Il n'eu pas besoin de se tourner vers eux pour savoir qu'Hermione et Ron l'avaient tout de suite remarqué. Ils devaient le fusiller du regard. Mais comme le survivant n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans un interminable affrontement visuel, il préféra les ignorer, tout en sachant que l'ignorance est la pire des punissions. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper à l'altercation, mais il préférait qu'elle ne se fasse dans un endroit plus discret, loin de la grande salle et de Tom.

Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la sorcière dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille. Morgane était assise à la même place, en bout de table, à l'opposé des places que Tom avait décrété « d'honneur », elle guidait d'une manière agile sa tasse de café vers sa bouche, ne lâchant pas la Gazette du Sorcier du regard. Les deux colocataires s'assirent en silence, se servant. Harry tout en tant laissant de côté sa tasse brûlante croquait dans une pomme fixant la jeune fille du regard. Le silence s'était établi entre eux, à vrai dire, Harry n'était même pas sûr que la serpentarde ait remarqué leur arrivée. Mais ce fut vite fait grâce à la discrétion de Alphard, qu'il léguerait d'ailleurs plus tard à un certain Sirius... Le jeune homme avait pourtant fait attention, il s'était servi un grand bol de chocolat chaud sans en renverser, n'avait pas oublié d'approcher son assiette pour se servir des œufs brouillés plutôt que de faire du lancé de ce plat à son assiette. Mais voilà, le pauvre avait ensuite guidé sa tasse vers sa bouche et avait hurlé de douleur et de surprise. Contrairement à Vylor qui avait remarqué la chaleur des breuvages, il avait bu une grande gorgé d'un chocolat bouillant.

- Tiens vous êtes arrivé tous les deux ? Oh, jolie coiffure Lional, tu es mieux ainsi et cela doit être plus pratique ainsi non ? J'ai déjà pensé à me les couper, mes cheveux sont très longs à démêler.

En effet, la chevelure rougeâtre de la jeune fille lui arrivait sous les épaules, mais ils étaient très bouclés et devaient être bien plus longs qu'ils n'en avait l'air, un vrai casse tête à coiffer pensa Harry. Tout en disant ces quelques mots, la jeune fille avait calmement tendu un verre de jus de citrouille glacé à Alphard, les gestes de l'habitude avait elle confié à Harry.

- Oui, c'est surtout plus pratique si je veux jouer au Quidditch ! répondit le survivant un sourire aux lèvres alors que le jeune Black soupirait d'aise d'avoir éteint le feu qui dansait sur sa langue.

- C'est sûr ! Enfin tu sais, tu aurais pu te les attacher aussi ! Au fait, voilà vos emploi du temps, ils ont été distribué ce matin.

Elle parlait d'un air distrait, passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans chercher à savoir si oui ou non ses deux compagnons la suivaient.

Le survivant se pencha sur le parchemin que Morgane lui avait tendu.

_Lundi matin : potions (en commun avec les Griffondors)_

_Lundi après midi : Histoire de la magie_

_Mardi matin : Duel (en commun avec les Griffondors)_

_Mardi après midi : divination_

_Mercredi matin : Métamorphose_

_Jeudi matin : Soin aux créatures magiques (en commun avec les Serdaigles)_

_Jeudi après midi : Défense contre les forces du mal (2) (en commun avec les Griffondors)_

_Vendredi matin : Sortilège_

_Vendredi après midi : Botanique_

- Pourquoi est ce que nos cours en communs le sont toujours avec les griffondors ? Le directeur a peur que l'on martyrise les autres maisons ou quoi ?

Il avait sans s'en rendre compte parlé à haute voix. Morgane le regarda avec insistance.

- Tu connais déjà bien la réputation de notre maison mon cher Lional.

Elle le fixait d'un air inquisiteur, elle aussi trouvait que ce nouveau, même s'il lui était sympathique devait garder bien des secrets.

- Moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas du tout curieuse, je suis surpris.

Un affrontement silencieux venait de naître entre eux.

- Vois tu, ma mère était anglaise et à fait toute sa scolarité à Poudlard donc oui je connais bien les maisons de cette école.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire d'un air soulagé.

-Excuse moi, mais nous sommes tous un peu stressé en ce moment, Grindelwald a prévenu que ses hommes étaient partout, il atteint son but : créer un tel climat de terreur que même nous, simples étudiants, passons notre temps à soupçonner nos amis d'être parmi ses fidèles.

L'atmosphère retrouva doucement sa quiétude et son calme habituel, comme si ces quelques mots avaient réussi à briser les soupsons de la jeune fille. .

Durant ce laps de temps, Alphard avait enfin réussi à boire son café chaud (ce malin y avait rajouté du lait afin d'en atténuer la chaleur comme il l'expliqua plus tard avec beaucoup de fierté d'avoir eu une si bonne idée), à avaler trois assiettes d'œufs brouillés et à croquer une part de tarte. Harry croyait retrouver Ron durant leurs années d'études. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à la conversation. De toutes manières, lorsqu'il mangeait, il ne s'intéressait jamais rien. Il avait de son ventre un dieu qui méritait comme prière un repas silencieux quatre à cinq fois par jours (3)

- Alorch qu'esch chki raconte chton journal ?

- avales ce que tu as dans la bouche et repose ta question, premièrement ce n'est pas poli de parler la bouche pleine et deuxièmement c'est incompréhensible.

Morgane n'avait en effet pas appréciée l'armée de miette qui s'était jetée sur elle lorsque Alphard avait ouvert la bouche.

Le serpentard s'exécuta.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin toi ! Je te demandais ce que ton journal racontait.

Morgane le fusilla du regard.

- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, ils parlent juste du combat que Vylor Lional et Tom Jedusor ont mené il y a deux jours contre des hommes de Grindelwald les ayant attaqué en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Mon pauvre, tu vas être la cible de tous les ragots. Toi tu sais réussir ta rentrée dans une nouvelle école, tu commences par affronter les pires sorciers du moment, tu parles ensuite à celle qui a été bannie de sa maison, ensuite, tu t'incruste dans la chambre du chef des serpentards puis tu t'opposes à lui et enfin d'un coup de colère tu te coupes les cheveux toi-même. Tout cela en deux jours beau bilan Vylor.

Harry nota l'utilisation de son prénom et s'en réjoui, même s'il aurait préféré se faire appeler Harry. C'est vrai qu'il y avait été fort… Il avait oublié toute discrétion alors que sa mission en exigeait une maximale. Si la Gazette se mettait à fouiner dans son passé inexistant, il risquait d'être bien vite découvert.

- Alors ? Il y est ?

Ron Weasley baillait encore mais il avait finalement réuni tout son courage et s'était adressé à la furie que l'on connaissait auparavant sous le nom d'Hermione Granger. La veille, peu après le départ de Mcgonagall, elle avait élaboré un splendide plan qui visait à isoler Harry de sa maison et de l'éloigner définitivement de l'influence de Jedusor. Elle avait alors pris sa plume t avait envoyé un courrier à la Gazette du sorcier.

- Oui, il y est, je crois que notre plan ne peut que fonctionner Ron.

Le ton était machiavélique, bien long de la jeune fille d'autrefois.

- Tu es sûre de ton coup Hermione ? On n'est pas vraiment sûr que Harry ait pactisé avec Voldemor.

En effet, la jeune fille, elle, en était persuadée et Ron ne savait plus comment faire afin de la faire revenir à la raison.

- Si ce n'est pas encore fait, tant mieux, au moins avec ça, dit elle en montrant son journal, cela ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Et si Harry n'a vraiment aucune intension de le faire, il n'en sera pas dérangé.

Ron préféra se taire et les deux amis reprirent leur petit déjeuné. Après tout, ils allaient vite être fixé, de par leur cours de potions en commun avec les serpentards, ils seraient aux premières loges et pourraient observer l'attitude du survivant vis-à-vis de Tom sans aucun problème.

A l'autre bout de la table, un futur mage noir contenait sa colère avec le plus grand mal. Comme la majorité des élèves, il venait de lire l'article consacré à l'affrontement qu'il avait mené en compagnie du nouveau. Mais là, il avait cru défaillir. En effet, ce que Morgane n'avait pas signalé à Harry était que l'article présentait ces élèves comme deux jeunes hommes courageux courrant au secours de pauvres gens attaquer, réaction digne d'un griffondors notait le journaliste. Ce dernier révélait de plus le fait qu'ils soient orphelins et les humiliait (4) en sous entendant que leur plus grand désir était de se faire adopter par n'importe qui.

Et bien sûr, Tom Jedusor n'appréciait vraiment pas cela… Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on aidait son prochain, les gens se sentent obliger de rendre la pareil ou de le raconter à tout le monde et ne font en fait qu'embarrasser leur adjuvant et leur servir de boulet. Il avait fait l'erreur d'aider devant témoin, de devenir un héros aux yeux de quelques imbéciles, et bien cela serait la première et dernière fois. De quoi avait il l'air maintenant ? D'un gentil petit griffondor que les premières années s'étant perdues n'allaient pas tarder à prendre pour un tableau indicatif. Oui, Tom Jedusor était en colère, et un serpentard en colère est une chose bien dangereuse. Il lui fallait un coupable, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait décharger toute sa colère.Il ne voyait qu'une personne capable de divulgué cette histoire : le concerné lui-même ! Il allait le tuer, pas de doute, ses souffrances allaient être insoutenable, et dire qu'il s'était laissé attendrir par ce sang mêlé ! Enfin non, pas attendrir, non ce n'était pas le mot, disons plutôt qu'il s'était pris de pitié pour cet énergumène. Oui cela devait être cela. (5) Mais maintenant plus de pitié, il allait lui faire payer très cher cet affront. Mais il devait être discret, il n'avait pas envie de faire cela devant toute la grande salle…

Harry, Alphard et Morgane finirent leur petit déjeuné avant de se diriger vers leur cour de potions. Ils avaient parlé Quidditch et la jeune fille avait conseillé le nouvel arrivant dans son choix de baillai. Absorbé par leur choix, il n'avait pas, contrairement à Alphard, remarqué les regards noirs qui leur venait de l'autre bout de la table…

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Harry et la serpentarde discutaient tranquillement du professeur (6) et des potions plus en général, ne remarquant pas Alphard, légèrement en retrait qui surveillait leurs arrières, se doutant d'un affrontement imminent. Cette attitude qui aurait étonné n'importe qui de la pare de ce garçon était pourtant courante même s'il était assez discret pour la garder cachée. Il avait le don de deviner les dangers. Il sentait l'air s'électriser, la tension grandir et là, cela risquait d'être très puissant : il en avait des frissons.

Une fois arrivée dans le cachot servant de salle de classe, Alphard et Morgane s'assirent cote à cote alors que Harry se collait contre le mur, seul à une table. Ils lui avaient pourtant proposer de prendre une table à trois, mais il gentiment refusé leur invitation. Il voulait réfléchir et les cours de potions, qu'il maîtrisait bien mieux que durant sa scolarité, seraient pour lui l'occasion rêvée de trouver un moyen afin d'empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemor. Mais aujourd'hui, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un jeune homme s'assit sans un mot à ses côtés, sous le regard étonné des serpentard et des griffondors. Ron et Hermione, déjà assis crurent défaillir. Sans un mot il lui balança un journal à la figure. Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, Harry commença la lecture de l'article à la une. Il s'agissait de celui sur eux dont Morgane lui avait parlé. Et à son grand étonnement, Tom Jedusor car il s'agissait bien entendu de lui, fulminait tout en le regardant fixement avancer dans sa lecture. Cherchant à lire sur ses traits la moindre expression pouvant lui prouver qu'il était coupable.

_Deux courageux étudiants dignes de Griffondor font fuir une armée de Grindelwald_

_Les faits se sont déroulés avant-hier sur le chemin de traverse, alors que tout semblait calme, trois serviteurs de Grindelwald ont attaqué sans raison apparente. _

_Cris, pleurs et sang sont alors apparus là où il n'y avait que quelques instants auparavant que calme et achat de fourniture scolaire._

_C'est alors que l'impensable s'est produit. Alors que tous les sorciers présents ne pensaient et nous les comprenons qu'à fuir, deux jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, Vylor Lional et Tom Jedusor, se sont rués sur les attaquant avec un courage digne de Griffondor lui-même ! Plus étonnant encore, ils les ont battus, bien que, Vylor Lional fut touché et mis à terre. Ces deux élèves de Poudlard étaient restés à l'école durant les vacances d'été car, orphelins de père et de mère, ils ne possèdent plus de famille._

_Mais face à cet exploit, plus de doute, de nombreuses familles leur ouvriront leur porte !_

_Ces informations nous viennent d'une personne désirant rester anonyme que nous désirons tout de même remercier._

Le visage du survivant prit la même jolie teinte rougeâtre que celui du futur lord noir. Comment avaient ils osé ? Comment pouvaient ils parler d'eux en empruntant un ton si condescendant ? « De nombreuses familles leur ouvriront leur porte » Mais pour qui se prenaient t ils ? Harry bouillonnait, sa colère naissait et augmentait à mesure qu'il relisait ces quelques mots, l'humiliant devant le monde sorcier.

Tom lui ne savait plus trop que penser. Il avait pourtant été convaincu de la culpabilité du nouveau, convaincu qu'il était cette source anonyme, mais devant cette colère qu'il distinguait sur ce visage si calme habituellement, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui. Mais alors, qui ? Qui avait bien pu les faire passer pour de gentils griffondors ? Harry releva la tête.

- Tu crois que c'est moi cette source ?

Tom ne savait plus trop quoi répondre, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui, mais il devait le tester.

- Oui, je ne vois personne d'autre.

Alphard se tendit, il pouvait presque sentir leurs deux magies, leurs deux volontés s'affronter.

- alors tu es moins malin que je le croyais.

Harry comptait mettre fin à la conversation ainsi, lui connaissait les coupables. Ceux là même qui avaient blanchi et les observaient avec anxiété. Mais Tom n'était pas homme à se laisser ainsi faire. Ne relavant même pas l'insulte camouflée derrière cette phrase, il le questionna.

- Qui d'autre aurait pu.

Le survivant pris alors l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie. Sans beaucoup hésiter, il choisit sans le savoir son campe t cella leur destin. Sans un mot, il leva le bras et sans sourciller face au regard de ses anciens amis désigna les deux griffondors du doigt. La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid dit on. Mais les serpentard ne sont pas vraiment connu pour leur patience et la guerre venait d'être déclaré par un simple geste du bras.

A suivre

1 : Harry est un tout petit peu plus irresponsable et impulsif que la plupart des êtres humains mais si il s'en rendait compte se ne serait pas drôle du tout !

2 : oui je sais c'est Dumby qui invente ce cours quand il est directeur mais bon… ce n'est qu'une fanfiction tout n'est pas forcément fidèle…

3 : et oui, il connaît le chemin des cuisines et non, ce n'est pas un hobbit

4 : Ah ! Les serpentards et leur honneur !

5 : Oui de la pitié juste cela mais bien sûr !

6 : enfin, Morgane présentait à Harry les avantages et inconvénients de faire parti du petit club du professeur…

Tom : Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt dit donc ! On pensait que tu étais enfin morte ! Remarques ! On était tranquille

Auteur : nia nia nia et nia nia nia

Harry : Oui, t'abuses quand même, là ce n'est même plus un retard, c'est une résurrection.

Auteur : Nia nia nia et nia nia nia

Tom : Mais tu sais dire autre chose.

Auteur : En fait, je pensais aux prochains chapitres

Tom : Ah ! Ceux qui sont prévus pour dans 6 mois ?

Auteur : Je te signale que ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon disque dur externe à rendu l'âme et si mon père a eu la bonne idée d'effacer « par erreur » mes fanfic !

Harry : Des excuses toujours des excuses !

Auteur : (regard machiavélique) Toi tu vas souffrir

Harry : Gloups…


	7. L'anulo veritarium

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre de Changer le destin ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir trouvée la motivation pour continuer cette fic ! Et je dois dire que vos reviews n'y ont pas été étrangères. A force de me faire menacer de malédiction, je me suis remise au travail ^^

Infos :

L'histoire se situe pour sa première partie durant la sixième année de Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il n'ouvre la chambre des secrets : Dumbledore est donc professeur de métamorphose et directeur de griffondor, Slughorn professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard. Binns toujours professeur d'histoire de la magie bien sûr ! et Dippet est le directeur de Poudlard.

Enfin, je précise que si Harry vous semble bizarre, il faut prendre en compte qu'il à 20 ans (dans le futur) et qu'il a vu bien des horreurs, ses proches sont morts, et il a appris bien des choses. Il est plein d'une rage incontrôlable née de son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Vous pourrez mieux faire la connaissance de cet Harry et surtout de la vie qu'il a vécue à travers bien des flash back dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci aux reviewers

Merci à ceux m'ayant mis en alerte et en favori

Date de postage : 30/04/09

* * *

Chapitre 6 

L'anulo veritarium

Le premier cours de potion allait débuter. Dans le cachot qui servait traditionnellement de salle de classe, l'ambiance était des plus tendues. L'article de la gazette du sorcier avait déjà fait le tour de tous les élèves. Les serpentards, qui avaient été les premiers à le découvrir, bouillaient de colère. Humilier ainsi leur leader n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Alors que la plupart des élèves avaient au début soupçonné Harry d'en être responsable, tous avaient désormais compris que deux griffondors étaient à l'origine de cette humiliation. Ainsi, la maison à la si mauvaise réputation avait oublié pour un temps ses rivalités internes pour se liguer contre les responsables. La rivalité et la mésentente entre les deux maisons était légendaire, mais depuis cette humiliation, la tension était montée d'un cran.

Harry était assis nonchalamment au fond de la salle, il était affalé sur sa chaise et les yeux en l'air, il réfléchissait. Hermione n'aurait jamais du se faire ainsi remarquer. La colère l'avait emporté. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi mais il lui en voulait. Enfin, il aurait pu être à l'abri de cette presse qui l'étouffait continuellement et elle le replaçait sur le devant de la scène. Il en voulait aussi à Ron qui avait encore suivit bêtement Hermione, ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter. Il savait que la jeune femme avait aussi perdu beaucoup à cause de Voldemort, mais si elle ne prenait pas le temps de chercher la meilleure stratégie à adopter et qu'elle fonçait ainsi dans le tas, ils couraient à la catastrophe. Quelle idée de se placer en ennemi de Tom Jedusor devant tous ! Qu'avaient-ils à gagner en l'affrontant de manière frontale. Mieux valait certainement se glisser au fin fond de ses pensées afin de savoir comment il pensait et de pouvoir le manipuler, l'orienter afin qu'il choisisse la bonne voix. Même s'il n'était pas sur que cela réussisse, Harry était certain que cette solution comportait les meilleures chances de réussite. Il s'était détaché de ses amis en les désignant pour coupable, et il ne savait pas si l'écart qu'il venait de creuser pourrait un jour être résorbé. Cela le chagrinait, mais après tout, ils étaient ici en mission et s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la manière de procéder, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il laissait ainsi virevolter ses pensées quand une présence à ses côtés le ramena à la réalité.

- Lional ?

Tom Jedusor, encore lui, Harry aurait aimé pouvoir un peu souffler, pouvoir réfléchir sans avoir l'objet de sa mission à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait le repousser, il devait l'écouter et tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier se tenait debout, à ses côtés. Son regard sombre était posé sur lui mais pour une fois, Harry n'y décelait pas de défi.

- Oui c'est moi.

Il est vrai que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure entrée en matière pour lancer une discussion mais le sarcasme était devenu le quotidien du survivant. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, Tom ne réagit pas à ce qu'il aurait pu interpréter comme une provocation. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important en tête. La curiosité du survivant fut piquée au vif et il concentra toute son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Sans rien demander, le prince des serpentards s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, laissant ainsi Harry profiter un peu du silence relatif dans lequel ils baignaient. Que pouvait-il donc bien-lui vouloir ? Allait-il se décider à le lui indiquer ? Non, le serpentard le plus célèbre de tous les temps gardait le silence, mais le survivant n'avait pas forcément envie de passer son cours de potion à ses côtés il décida donc de savoir ce qui l'amenait.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

Il insista sur le mot encore de manière appuyée. Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite, Harry releva la tête et vit que le regard des élèves déjà présents était fixé sur eux. Tout le monde avait été témoin de leur précédant échange dans la grande salle. Ils avaient bien vu qu'aucun combat ou qu'aucune marque d'affrontement n'étaient apparue et se demandaient donc ce qui se passait. Les griffondors quand à eux s'inquiétaient, voir le leader des serpentards discuter avec ce nouveau leur laissait présager bien des ennuis. Tom ne consultait jamais personne, il prenait ses décisions seul. Le voir débattre avec un autre ne les rassurait pas. S'il le faisait, c'était certainement car cet élève pouvait se montrer très dangereux, pouvait se révéler devenir un rival pour lui. Ils avaient bien assez à faire avec un leader, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre ennemi, d'un autre qui les humilieraient. Mais Harry ne savait rien de tout cela. Il ne savait pas qu'il était le premier depuis des années à être consulté par le futur mage noir. Ce dernier se décida enfin à lui faire part de la raison de sa présence.

- Je viens parler vengeance.

Les mots avaient été lâchés assez fort pour que tout le monde les entende. Ron et Hermione, assis un peu plus loin frémirent sans toute fois oser se retourner. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce que les serpentards allaient leur réserver.

- Nous sommes tous deux victimes de cette humiliation. J'ai donc pensé que nous devrions nous mettre d'accord sur la manière dont nous allons nous venger.

Tom parlait à présent tout juste assez fort pour que le survivant puisse l'entendre. Harry soupira, décidément, ce serpentard prenait tout en main ici. Mais il ignorait que le fait que Tom lui demande son avis était assez exceptionnel. En effet, ce dernier prenait habituellement ses décisions, seul. Mais le survivant ne se montra pas très coopératif. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de quelques actes de vengeance contre ses anciens amis.

- Tu as une idée ?

En tout cas il l'espérait, il n'avait pas envie de devoir se creuser la tête afin d'échafauder un plan. Surtout pas un plan ayant pour but de punir ses anciens amis griffondors. Tom se pencha alors un peu plus près. Oui, il avait une idée, une idée que tout le monde aurait sans hésitation qualifié de diabolique. Il lui présenta ce qu'il considérait comme une vengeance de proportion égale à l'affront. Tous purent alors voir Harry blêmir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela ! Pas à eux, même s'il était très énervé, il ne pouvait se rendre coupable d'un tel acte. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel règlement de compte à Poudlard. Cela le ramenait d'ailleurs à une dure réalité : Tom n'était certes pas encore Voldemort, mais il était déjà impitoyable et la punition qu'il avait trouvée pour Ron et Hermione était tout à fait digne de celles qu'il ferait subir à ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui quand il deviendrait mage noir. Il devait l'empêcher de faire cela, mais le braquer serait inutile. Il lui proposa donc de chercher de son côté une idée. Jedusor tiqua. Personne n'osait jamais s'opposer à lui. Ce nouveau venait pourtant de le faire, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte en n'acceptant pas son idée première.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour me proposer autre chose, si tu n'as rien, nous mettrons cela en œuvre.

Tom avait parlé, Harry avait jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour trouver une punition assez sadique pour qu'elle plaise au chef des serpentards, mais n'ayant pas d'énormes conséquences pour ses deux anciens amis et surtout, pas de séquelles.

Puis le futur Voldemort se leva, il aperçu Morgane et Alphard qui entraient dans la salle et fournit donc à Harry un dernier avertissement.

- Fais attention à elle, elle n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Harry s'énerva alors, pour se prenait il donc ? Il savait pourtant suite à leur échange dans la boutique de robes qu'il se moquait de savoir si quelqu'un était sang pur ou non !

- Je me fous de savoir qu'elle a du sang de moldu, le sang a toujours la même couleur, quelque soit la personne et ce n'est pas son arbre généalogique qui fait d'un sorcier un sorcier puissant ou non.

Tom tiqua de nouveau à ses mots mais ne prit pas le temps de se lancer dans une telle discussion. Le cours allait débuter et il avait autre chose à faire.

- Elle n'est pas sang de bourbe, c'est bien pire…

Sur ses mots, il laissa Harry ainsi, rejoignant Cygnus. Morgane et Alphard purent donc s'assoir. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, s'il désirait le leur dire, il le ferait. Harry lui resta songeur. Sans le savoir, Jedusor avait piqué sa curiosité. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être pire selon les critères de Voldemort que d'être né de famille moldue ?

Quelques instants plus tard, le cours de potions débuta. Slughorn apparut, cela fit bizarre à Harry de voir son ancien professeur avec quelques années de moins. En fait, cela ne le changeait pas tant que cela, certes, il avait encore des cheveux et sa moustache était encore blonde, mais son principal trait physique c'est-à-dire ses quelques kilos en trop étaient déjà là…

- Bonjour mes enfants ! Sortez vos chaudrons et vos baguettes ! Une nouvelle année débute donc. Comme nous sommes en temps de guerre, votre sixième année risque d'être assez mouvementé. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de changer le programme initialement prévu. Nous allons surtout apprendre à concocter des potions de guérison, ou des potions pouvant vous être utiles en ces temps sombres. Je vous signale aussi que mon club à été dissolu, décision du directeur.

Il avait parlé avec un grand sourire, mais tous avaient senti que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout !

- Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à étudier une potion très importante : _l'anulo-veritarium_,qui peut me dire à quoi cela correspond ?

La question était facile, l'année précédente, tous les élèves avaient appris à créer du _veritarium_, la plupart levèrent donc la main, Hermione en tête.

- Vous, la nouvelle élève de griffondor, je vous écoute !

- L'anulo-veritarium est une potion permettant d'annuler les effets du veritarium, cependant, toute personne en ayant ingurgitée se verra trahie car cette potion n'est pas vraiment un antidote, elle se contente de rendre incompréhensible tout ce que l'on dit.

Le professeur eu l'air heureux de la réponse qu'il avait obtenu, mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il rêvassait tranquillement, ne dérangeant personne. Les cours de potions lui rappelaient beaucoup de souvenirs, c'est durant ces derniers que la rivalité serpentard-griffondor s'exacerbait avec l'aide de Snape qui passait son temps à humilier les élèves de la maison adverse.

Snape, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à lui. Lorsque Draco et lui était devenu amis, le serpentard s'était mis dans la tête de faire comprendre à Harry que ce professeur n'était pas si méchant qu'il n'y paraissait. Peu à peu, par respect pour leur ami commun, les deux hommes avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour cela. Mais peu à peu, Harry avait muri et avait cessé de provoquer son professeur. Ce dernier, notant les efforts de l'élève qu'il aimait tant torturer avait fini par faire de même. Certes, ils n'étaient jamais devenu vraiment ami, mais ils se toléraient et surtout se respectaient. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, au quartier général de l'ordre, alors qu'il venait d'achever sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Draco et Harry étaient tranquillement assis à jouer aux échecs quand le directeur des serpentards était apparu, l'air fatigué, usé. Son attitude montrait clairement que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Sous l'insistance de Draco, il leur avait finalement dit qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes sur la fiabilité de sa couverture. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait été trahi. Il avait peur, peur pour sa vie.

- J'y retourne une dernière fois et puis s'est finit, j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, je dois juste récupérer quelques affaires d'une importance capitale.

Il devait juste transplaner au QG des mangemorts, une dernière fois. Cela avait été la fois de trop, Snape n'était jamais revenu, on leur avait envoyé son corps quelques mois plus tard. L'homme venait juste de mourir, son corps était encore chaud, il avait subi plus de trois mois de tortures avant de s'éteindre…

Draco avait beaucoup pleuré, même s'il n'avait aucun lien avec le maître de potions, ce dernier représentait pour lui une sorte d'image paternelle à suivre. Il était le seul adulte membre de l'ordre à le comprendre et à lui faire totalement confiance. Et il l'avait quitté.

C'était lui qui avait le discours à son enterrement. Harry avait du le consoler et le remotiver, avec l'aide de Ginny. Jamais il n'avait vraiment réussi à s'en remettre. Mais pour eux, il avait tenté de dépasser cela, avant de mourir quelques mois plus tard.

- Lional ? Vous êtes là ?

Harry revint à la réalité, l'air affolé. Encore une fois il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant certainement qu'il donne une réponse. Le survivant fut assez gêné de cette soudaine attention qui l'entourait. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je n'ai pas écouté la question.

Le professeur tiqua, il détestait ces élèves qui n'écoutaient rien en cours, il aurait mérité que l'on lui enlève des points ! Mais il était à serpentard. Slughorn détestait devoir réprimander les élèves de sa maison, il reposa donc la question, espérant qu'il pourrait lui donner une réponse et donc lui éviter de devoir enlever des points aux serpentards, chose qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire pour les griffondors.

- Oui merci j'avais vu ! Je vous demandai comment devais être inoculé l'anulo-veritarium pour être efficace et comment on annulait ses effets.

C'était vraiment trop facile. Refaire sa scolarité alors que l'on avait déjà tout fini en ayant la majorité des aspics était vraiment une promesse d'ennui perpétuel.

- L'anulo-veritarium doit être avalé avec trois goutes de veritarium pour 3 Cl de potion, ses effets peuvent être annulé par la volonté propre du consommateur, sauf si l'on rajoute à la composition de la potion cinq goutes de mandragore, dans ces conditions, les effets durent une semaine sans que rien ni personne ne puisse rien y changer.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Si cet élève ne suivait pas son cours, il semblait au moins avoir une bonne raison, il connaissait déjà tout sur cette potion. Cet élève semblait être brillant et avoir de connaissances sur les potions. Peut-être y allait-il avoir enfin un peu de suspens quand à savoir qui dominerait la classe en ayant les notes les plus élevées. Tom allait avoir de la concurrence et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal : à force de dominer tout le monde par ses notes excellentes, il risquait de s'ennuyer et donc de moins travailler. Et puis, un peu de compétition avait toujours animé les classes.

Le cours continua ainsi et Harry put rêvasser tranquillement. Le professeur lui posa quelques questions, mais il connaissait déjà toutes les réponses pour avoir eu lui-même cour avec ce même professeur lors de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Mais il ne perdit pas vraiment son temps. En fait, il venait de trouver une vengeance qui plairait certainement à Jedusor, sans pour autant avoir de graves conséquences sur ses deux anciens compagnons.

A la fin du cours, il quitta donc Morgane et Alphard sans aucune explication et se dirigea vers le prince des serpentards. Ils étaient dans le couloir des cachots. Tout le monde se rassemblait en petit groupe, discutant du cours avant d'aller manger. Tom était comme d'habitude au centre de ses admirateurs. Harry s'avança et s'adressa directement à lui :

- Jedusor ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, d'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre à tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient qu'il désirait rester seul avec le nouveau. Harry remarqua que le futur mage noir n'abordait pour une fois aucun signe de moquerie. Il le regardait d'un air intéressé.

- Oui Lional ?

Harry se prépara alors à expliquer son plan à Tom, il espérait simplement que ce dernier accepterait de s'en tenir à une vengeance de ce genre.

- J'ai trouvé comment nous venger ! Tu as remarqué comme cette griffondor semble incapable de ne pas lever le doigt pour répondre à une question ! Et si nous leur faisions boire de l'anulo-veritarium ?

Il n'y a aucun remède. Ainsi, ils vont être dans l'incapacité de communiquer pendant une semaine, cela leur servira de leçon.

Jedusor se tu. Ce n'était pas le genre de vengeance auquel il avait pensé, il préférait la torture physique, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce que la torture psychologique pouvait donner… Restait un problème : comment Lional comptait il leur en faire boire ?

- Et comment comptes-tu leur faire boire ta potion ?

C'était en effet une bonne question, mais cela ne serait pas vraiment difficile, il suffisait au survivant de s'emparer de la bouteille d'eau qu'Hermione avait toujours dans son sac et d'y ajouter la potion. L'anulo-veritarium étant translucide et mettant deux heures à faire effet, Harry savait que ses deux amis broieraient tous les deux. En effet, si la bouteille appartenait à Hermione, Ron y buvait pratiquement autant, demandant toutes les heures la bouteille à sa compagne.

Le survivant expliqua alors à son allié comment il comptait remplir cette mission. Il en fut décidé ainsi et les deux adolescents allaient se séparer quand Tom eu une idée. Depuis l'arrivée de ce jeune homme, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose allait changer. Cela avait commencé quand Lional avait rejoint Morgane malgré ses mises en garde, puis Alphard avait suivi. Il commençait à craindre que d'autres ne suivent le même chemin. Certains commençaient à réfléchir, la maison serpentard risquait bientôt de perdre son unité légendaire et de se scinder en deux groupes. Et cela, il fallait absolument l'éviter, à tous prix. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait, pour la première fois de sa vie, accepter l'avis divergeant de quelqu'un.

- Lional ?

Harry se retourna et se trouva face à Jedusor. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis avança sa main. Il ne serrait la main à personne, pour lui, ce geste voulait dire que son interlocuteur était son égal et aucun serpentard ne pouvait se vanter de cette condition. Aucun jusqu'à Harry.

- Je te propose de cessé toute hostilité entre nos deux groupes. Je n'interdirais plus à ce que l'on parle à Morgane et en échange, tu cesses de me défier.

L'hostilité entre les deux groupes ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Jedusor lui voulait, mais cette main avancée vers lui, lui rappelant un certain serpentard qui avait fait de même des années plus tôt, une main que le survivant avait refusé de serrer, juste parce que Ron et Hagrid lui avaient dit que les Malfoy n'étaient pas des gens bien. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais réagir aussi bêtement. Ainsi, il se refusa à repousser cette offre de respect, même si celui qui la lui faisait était le meurtrier de ses parents et de tant d'autres innocents.

- Comment cela de te défier ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit contre toi.

Et c'était vrai, il voulait juste savoir en quoi il avait défié le serpentard, il voulait juste commencer à le comprendre. Tom soupira. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien.

- Il faut que pour l'ensemble de l'école nous paraissions alliés et amis, ainsi plus personne n'osera s'attaquer aux serpentards. Tu t'assoiras donc en face de moi durant les repas avec tes deux amis, mais en échange, tu ne devras pas t'opposer à moi en publique.

Harry soupira. Lui, il s'en moquait totalement de sa pseudo popularité, mais cela semblait être d'une importance capitale pour Tom. Et puis, il ne pouvait tout de même pas négliger que Morgane ne serait plus mise à l'écart de tous. Il se devait d'accepter pour elle. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de s'asseoir à ses côtés pourrait renforcer le pouvoir de Jedusor. La seule chose qu'il voyait, était que s'il acceptait, il serrait à ses côtés et donc que sa mission aurait plus de chances de réussir.

Il accepta de serrer cette main. Elle était glaciale et forte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se jaugèrent silencieusement. Cela en devenait vraiment intéressant. Les serpentards et griffondors présents comprirent à l'instant qu'une nouvelle alliance avait vu le jour et qu'un nouveau leader dirigeait à présent, avec Tom, les serpentards. Beaucoup se demandèrent pourquoi ce dernier avait soudainement décidé de partager son pouvoir, mais personne n'osa bien entendu lui demander.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger blêmirent. Ils venaient de voir leur ancien ami, Harry Potter, serrer la main de celui qui assassinerait d'ici quelques années tous ceux à qui il tenait : il venait de s'allier avec le futur Lord Voldemort. Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus de doute, le survivant était passé aux mains de l'ennemi.

* * *

A suivre

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus.

Une petite review ? ^^

Sinon que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle alliance assez inattendue ?

Le prochain chapitre viendra… quand il viendra… J'ai beaucoup de projets en cours (Changer leur destin, Le dernier espoir + une autre fic Harry Potter + des one shot qui me trottent dans la tête ^^)

Donc patience ^^

A bientôt

Harry : J'y crois pas ! La suite de nos aventures !

Tom : Ouais c'est un exploit

Harry : Surtout que je trouvai cela dommage de ne pas connaitre la suite alors que nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble.

Auteur : Moi aussi je trouvai cela très très dommage et puis, il vous reste bien des épreuves à surmonter… ou pas ^^

Harry : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à te la jouer sadique !

Tom : Je protègerai Harry

Auteur : Couché panier tous les deux. C'est moi qui décide ce qui se passera plus tard et je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose : vous allez souffrir hé hé hé

Tom et Harry : Pourquoi a-t-elle recommencé cette fic ? Elle va nous torturer !


	8. Les sélections de Quidditch

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de « Changer leur destin » !

Je vous signale que si je ne poste pas quotidiennement, c'est parce que je suis sur trois fics (celle-ci et _Le dernier espoir_ un Harry Draco et _Un Potter dans un monde de Serpentard_, une fic d'amitié Harry Draco Luna)

Infos :

L'histoire se situe pour sa première partie durant la sixième année de Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il n'ouvre la chambre des secrets : Dumbledore est donc professeur de métamorphose et directeur de griffondor, Slughorn professeur de potions et directeur de serpentard. Binns toujours professeur d'histoire de la magie bien sûr ! et Dippet est le directeur de Poudlard.

Enfin, je précise que si Harry vous semble bizarre, il faut prendre en compte qu'il à 20 ans (dans le futur) et qu'il a vu bien des horreurs, ses proches sont morts, et il a appris bien des choses. Il est plein d'une rage incontrôlable née de son incapacité à protéger ses proches. Vous pourrez mieux faire la connaissance de cet Harry et surtout de la vie qu'il a vécue à travers bien des flash back dans les chapitres à venir.

Merci aux reviewers : Titmo, Akira sanguinis, littleshootingstar123, Rubie Blakie, nepheria, choupi, Jindri, zaika, angel01heart, latitetiti, Lady Morgane Slytherin et stortrooper2

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont placé favorite story.

Je tiens à signaler que si je répond à toutes mes reviews d'utilisateurs enregistrés, par messages inter , je ne répond pas sur mes chapitres comme le font certain car l'interdit (il parait, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque) le considérant comme du flood.

A tous les lecteurs qui souhaitent discuter avec moi, vous trouverez sur mon profil l'adresse de mon forum autour du thème de la fanfiction bien sûr.

Fin du chapitre précédant : _Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger blêmirent. Ils venaient de voir leur ancien ami, Harry Potter, serrer la main de celui qui assassinerait d'ici quelques années tous ceux à qui il tenait : il venait de s'allier avec le futur Lord Voldemort. Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus de doute, le survivant était passé aux mains de l'ennemi._

Date de postage : 22/05/09

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les sélections de Quidditch

Le cours de potions avait donc pris fin sur cette nouvelle entente entre Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor. Le survivant avait vite laissé le futur mage noir expliquer à ses admirateurs qui le suivaient partout la nouvelle situation, il était retourné voir Alphard et Morgane.

La jeune fille le regardait en souriant, les bras croisés. Décidément, il était très doué. Alphard quand à lui se sentit soulagé quand il vit que son nouvel ami revenait vers eux. Il avait cru durant un instant que celui qui se faisait appeler Vylor avait rejoint le leader des serpentards, les laissant tomber.

- Alors peux-tu nous dire ce qui t'a pris d'aller voir Jedusor comme ça ?

En quelques mots, Harry répondit à la question de l'oncle de son parrain. Il leur expliqua alors qu'ils devraient manger en face de Tom, afin de montrer aux yeux de tous une unité dans la maison serpentard. Mais le ventre des adolescents commençait à gargouiller et ils se dirigèrent, tout en écoutant toujours le nouveau vers la grande salle. La plupart des élèves avaient déjà pris place le longs des tables et ils purent remarquer que le futur Voldemort n'avait pas mis longtemps à tenir sa promesse. Il était, comme toujours, assis au centre de la table, à sa droite se tenait Cygnus et à sa gauche Avery, en face d'eux, trois chaises avaient été laissé vide, afin que le trio puisse y prendre place.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, un long silence s'installa. Personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Les plats apparurent et chacun se servit. Les deux camps s'observaient, ne sachant quel sujet aborder afin de lancer une conversation qui mettrait tout le monde à l'aise. Les autres élèves de la maison, quand à eux, n'osaient parler, attendant de voir avec impatience ce qu'il adviendrait de cette nouvelle alliance.

Harry fixait les trois adolescents assis en face de lui. Il fallait absolument briser cette glace avant qu'elle ne fasse renaitre la situation qu'il avait découverte la veille. Heureusement, il trouva soudainement un sujet, un sujet qui intéresserait toute la table.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce que tu sais dès cette après midi, tout devrait être réglé ce soir.

Le leader de la maison releva la tête et regarda son ancien rival. Il était heureux que ce dernier ait choisi de lui-même de faire le premier pas, maintenant, il pouvait se comporter normalement. En effet, il avait déjà fait beaucoup en acceptant de réintégrer les deux parias de la maison, à savoir Morgane et Alphard, et avait donc jugé que c'était à eux de faire des efforts pour s'intégrer au groupe. Il nota tout de même que ce nouveau était très doué pour désamorcer une situation qui aurait pu exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il faut dire que Harry avait de l'expérience en ce domaine. L'intégration de Draco, puis de son meilleur ami dans l'ordre avait pris du temps. Ils étaient restés à l'écart un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les fasse intégrer définitivement. Le cœur du survivant se serra à cette pensée. Il était, involontairement, celui qui avait rendu possible la création de cette Hermione sans aucun sentiment mis à part la haine. En la faisant rencontrer ce serpentard, il l'avait, sans le savoir, forcée à affronter sa mort, quelques années plus tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui pardonner, il devait se concentrer exclusivement sur sa mission et oublier ou du moins enfouir toutes ses souffrances passées. Elle n'en était pas capable et risquait de les envoyer directement à la tombe. Tom lui répondit alors, tentant lui aussi de lancer la discussion.

- Très bien, j'espère que cela va fonctionner. En tout cas, si cela marche, nous allons bien nous amuser.

Il se força un peu à sourire, mais personne ne le remarqua. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas heureux de voir l'harmonie rétablie dans la maison des ambitieux. Une jeune fille voyait le retour de Morgane d'un très mauvais œil. Non seulement le retour de l'ancienne amie de Tom signifiait qu'elle serait mise de côté mais en plus, ce dernier lui avait demandé de se décaler à table, afin de laisser trois places pour ces anciens marginaux des serpentards. Elle avait été rétrogradée, en tout cas, c'est comme cela qu'elle le voyait.

- Alors comme ça Morgane n'est plus mise de côté Tom ?

Un regard flamboyant lui répondit. Jamais personne n'osait discuter ses décisions, et ce n'était pas cette petite pimbèche qui allait commencer. Mais, elle prit son courage à deux mains et continua.

- Et toi Morgane, tu n'as pas une drôle d'impression en retrouvant ta chère place ? En tout cas, ne rêve pas, cela ne vas pas durer longtemps.

- Suffi !

Tom la foudroya du regard, comment osait elle ! Morgane soupira, tout en posant sa fourchette.

- Ma chère Pildman, je ne suis pas revenue ici par plaisir mais juste pour accompagner Vylor, je ne cherche pas, contrairement à vous, à recevoir des marques d'affection de Tom, comme un animal en quémande à son maître.

La jeune fille se leva, elle n'avait plus faim et ne désirait pas passer le repas à supporter les regards haineux de Tom ou des autres serpentards.

- Pour ceux que cela intéresse, le recrutement de l'équipe de Quidditch aura lieu ce soir.

Elle attrapa son sac et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant donc Harry et Alphard seul parmi leurs anciens rivaux. Cygnus n'était pas à l'aise. Il savait qu'il allait craquer. En effet, lorsqu'il était soumis à une trop forte pression, il se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi, juste pour briser le silence. Ses parents avaient tout tenté contre cela : potions, punitions, sorts mais rien n'y faisait. Le seul qui semblait s'en amuser était Alphard. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces seuls moments, avec les matchs de Quidditch, que les deux frères s'amusaient ensembles. Cela montait, il allait lâcher, il finit par céder, c'était parti. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait raconter.

- Vous voulez des enfants ?

Et voilà, c'était parti. Le plus terrifiant restait qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il parlait, parlait, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde éclate de rire et que la pression retombe. Il n'attendit même pas une quelconque réponse et continua sur son idée, sous le regard désespéré de Tom et le sourire, entre deux bouchées d'Alphard.

- Moi j'en veux deux, un garçon et une fille, enfin, c'est que j'aimerai.

Le silence lui répondit. Non, décidément, cela n'intéressait personne… Il n'était qu'un bruit de fond divertissant et assez étrange.

- Mon fils, je l'appellerai Sirius, comme l'étoile de la constellation du chien.

A cet instant, Harry eu une révélation. Cygnus. Cygnus Black… N'était ce pas le nom du père de Sirius… Mais alors pourquoi Alphard l'avait il présenté comme son cousin ? Cela restait un mystère à éclaircir.

Il pâlit. Il n'aimait pas repenser aux morts, leur souvenir n'était pas réconfortant. Ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Il allait se laisser aller, se laisser voguer parmi ses pensées quand une voix le ramena à la réalité et par la même occasion coupa l'ainé des frères Black qui commençait à décrire comment ses parents lui choisissaient sa future épouse.

- Lional, as-tu pensé à piquer de l'anulo-veritarium ?

Tom venait de lui sauver la face, même s'il ne le savait pas. Et non, il n'y avait pas pensé, il avait oublié, bien trop préoccupé par l'avance de son plan. Cygnus quand à lui enfourcha une grosse cuillère de purée dans sa bouche, avec l'espoir que cela l'empêcherait de parler.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller en chercher avec Alphard, Slughorn est encore en train de manger.

Harry n'aimait qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait prendre la potion tant que l'occasion se présentait à lu

Le plus jeune des Black releva alors la tête de son assiette. Non, il ne voulait pas quitter la table, il n'avait pas finit son repas et avait encore faim… Mais à en juger par le regard que Voldemort fixait sur lui et que seul Harry n'avait pas remarqué, il n'avait pas le choix. Il émit tout de même un petit gémissement quand il se leva et du quitter des yeux son assiette.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se rendirent dans le placard où le professeur entreposait ses réserves de potions pour en chiper un flacon. Aucune difficulté ne se dressa devant eux et quand ils se rendirent à leur cours suivant, ils avaient l'ingrédient indispensable à la vengeance du duo Jedusor-Potter. Ils devaient assister au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Retrouver le professeur Bings et son cours mortel n'enchantait pas vraiment le survivant. Le fantôme faisait de plus toujours le même cours, ne changeant jamais rien à sa méthode. Alphard, Morgane et Harry s'assirent dans le fond de la salle. Tout le monde se battait toujours pour obtenir ces places mais les trois serpentards étaient arrivés les premiers et avaient donc pu les obtenir. Harry observa Ron et Hermione, ces derniers se placèrent au milieu de la salle. Le survivant remarqua bien vite qu'ils subissaient les regards courroucés des serpentards, ce qui était compréhensif mais aussi des griffondors qui ne devaient pas apprécier que la guerre ouverte entre les deux maisons ait été déclaré à cause d'eux.

La seule solution pour ajouter la potion à la bouteille restait de la chiper du sac pendant la pause. Le professeur Bings faisait en effet un cours de trois heures et, afin de tenter de garder ses élèves éveillés, ce qui se soldait par un échec, il les laissait sortir pendant quelques minutes. A cet instant, Harry pouvait espérer lancer un accio sur la bouteille et réussir sa mission.

Il passa donc la première heure et demi à compter les minutes, attendant avec impatience l'heure de sa vengeance. Morgane souriait de son incapacité à rester en place.

Tom lui aussi était pressé d'assister à la première action contre les griffondors de ce nouveau.

- Bon, mes enfants, vous pouvez aller vous dégourdir les jambes, revenez dans quelques minutes.  
Harry aurait été incapable de dire de quoi avait parlé le professeur, mais il s'en moquait, l'heure était venue. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses deux anciens amis quittèrent la salle, il les connaissait assez pour deviner leur attitude.

- Accio bouteille.

Comme prévu, l'objet atterri directement dans sa main. Heureusement, La plupart des élèves avaient quitté la salle et le survivant se montra assez discret. Tom se leva et s'assit devant eux, observant avec attention la grande précision avec laquelle Harry ajouta les cinq gouttes de mandragore à l'anulo veritarium avant de verser le tout dans la bouteille. Auparavant, il avait bu un tiers de l'eau qu'il restait afin que le niveau de liquide présent dans le récipient n'augmente pas de façon visible après l'ajout de la potion.

Il renvoya ensuite le tout dans le sac de la griffondore. Voilà, c'était fait.

- Bravo Lional, je sens que l'on va bien rigoler ce soir.

Un sourire était apparu sur le visage du futur maitre des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourires condescendants et moqueur qu'il adressait habituellement à ses proches ou à ses victimes. Il allait rejoindre sa place, la pause s'achevant, quand il se souvint d'une information.

- Tu viendras aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ce soir ? Il nous manque un bon attrapeur, je ne pense pas que vous serez beaucoup, la plupart n'ose pas s'y présenter, par peur des châtiments que je fais subir à ceux qui nous font perdre des matchs.

Cela n'était même pas étonnant pour une personnalité comme lui. Pour le futur Voldemort, perdre contre une autre maison était inimaginable. Mais Harry se situait sur la même longueur d'onde à l'époque où il jouait pour griffondor. Il ne supportait pas de voir un match se dérouler sans lui, il en voulait toujours un peu aux joueurs qui faisaient perdre son équipe, il en avait même un peu voulu à Ron lors de ses premiers matchs en tant que gardien, lorsqu'il était incapable de réagir dans les buts. Bien entendu, son mécontentement ne s'était jamais manifesté, il l'avait enfouit, comme la plupart de ses sentiments « serpentardesques » Cependant, il ne s'effrayait pas du tout de cette situation. Après tout, il était très doué en Quidditch et n'avait jamais fait perdre son équipe. C'est ainsi qu'il prit rendez vous le soir même pour les sélections du nouvel attrapeur de la maison serpentard.

La fin du cours se déroula sans évènement notable. Harry et les serpentards au courent de la vengeance virent leurs victimes boire tous les deux dans leur bouteille. D'ici une heure ou deux, ils perdraient normalement la faculté d'échanger avec quiconque pour la semaine. La cloche sonna et chacun ramassa ses affaires. Il leur faudrait certainement attendre le dîner pour savoir si leur plan avait marché.

Harry partit avec Morgane et Alphard en direction du stade. Le temps était encore agréable en cette fin d'été et les trois adolescents s'assirent tranquillement dans l'herbe, sur le terre plein du stade, attendant les autres. Ils étaient très avance, les sélections ne devant commencer que dans une heure et demi, et purent ainsi profiter du doux vent si caractéristique de la fin de l'été. Ils ne parlaient pas, fermant les yeux et se reposant de cette journée si mouvementée. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs que si Alphard se comportait vraiment comme son futur neveu, Morgane était quand à elle d'un naturel peu bavard. Elle semblait de plus calmer son compagnon qui s'assagissait quelque peu à son contact. Ce dernier jouait d'ailleurs avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, l'entortillant autour de son doigt. Elle faisait mine de ne pas le voir, concentrant son attention sur le ciel bleu de cette fin de journée. Elle le regardait avec émerveillement, comme si elle désirait en peindre la moindre partielle dans sa mémoire. Mais Harry était toujours préoccupé par la mise en garde que lui avait adressé Tom durant le cours de potions de la matinée. Que pouvait-il bien considérer comme plus grave que d'être moldu ? Il devait le savoir, ou tout du moins essayer d'élucider ce mystère.

- Morgane ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, enleva par de là même sa chevelure de la main du jeune Black.

- Moui ?

Mais alors qu'Harry allait l'interroger, Alphard se releva d'un coup, sans raison apparente.

- Oh non ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- Qu'as-tu donc Alphard ?

Harry s'amusait souvent de voir l'impulsivité de l'oncle de Sirius. Mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait être la raison d'un tel bond. Il lui répondit alors et le survivant comprit.

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais un an d'écart avec Cygnus, tu as donc du te demander pourquoi on était dans la même année.

Non, en fait, Harry n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais il ne voulait pas le contrarier et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Et bien, il est du mois de Septembre, dans trois jours aura lieu son anniversaire et tous les ans, Tom et lui font la fête dans la chambre et je ne peux pas dormir.

Tom Jedusor ? Un fêtard, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il était pressé de voir ça, voir Voldemort fêter un anniversaire, autre que le sien, ne pouvait être qu'enrichissant… C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion d'élucider le mystère du lien de parenté entre les deux serpentards.

- C'est ton cousin c'est cela ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'assombrirent alors un peu. Ses relations avec son frère étaient très compliquées, leur différence était énorme, mais après tout Vylor avait le droit de savoir.

- Non, nous sommes frères, cependant, on s'entend si mal que l'on ne le crie pas sous tous les toits.

Harry allait demander la raison de cette mésentente, qui devait être plus complexe qu'une simple différence de caractère quand une voix tira les adolescents de leurs discutions. Tom et Cygnus étaient arrivés sur le stade, eux aussi étaient en avance, le rendez vous n'avait été fixé qu'une heure plus tard, ainsi ils étaient seuls.

Un silence gêné suivit cette apparition. Même si la hache de guerre semblait pour tous enterrée, Morgane et Tom ne s'étaient toujours pas vraiment reparlé. Ils s'assirent donc à leur côté, mais gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Harry commençait à redouter qu'il en serrait de même durant toute la durée restante de leur attente quand Cygnus brisa la glace, proposant une occupation.

- Nous pourrions peut être commencer, nous avons deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et je suis le gardien. Et puis comme cela, nous allons pouvoir juger de tes compétences Lional.

Tout le monde accueilla cette proposition avec soulagement. Morgane partie chercher le matériel, quand les garçons se mettaient en tenue. Elle prêta un balaie de l'école à Harry et bientôt, les sélections qui ressemblaient plus à un entrainement commencèrent. Morgane lâcha très vite le vif d'or, chacun attendait en effet de juger des compétences du nouveau venu. Harry enfourcha donc son balaie et dès qu'il s'envola, tous comprirent qu'ils avaient trouvé un bon attrapeur. Le sourire que le jeune homme afficha, sa manière de voler, avec aisance et sans peur, la disposition de ses mains autour de son balaie, montrèrent à tous qu'il méritait sa place. Une fois en hauteur, Harry observa le terrain, cherchant le fameux vif des yeux. Il jeta aussi un coup d'œil à ses futurs coéquipiers et fut impressionné. Morgane et Tom semblaient jouer totalement ensembles, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une fois sur leur balaie, leur rivalité et disputes n'existaient plus. Certes, Alphard et Cygnus ne se supportaient pas, au point de ne pas dire qu'ils étaient frères mais simplement « cousins » mais sur le terrain, le batteur défendait son gardien bec et ongle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry sut que cette équipe serait la meilleure de celles avec lesquelles il avait joué. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées quand, l'œil aux aguets même s'il se laissait aller à rêver, il aperçu une lueur dorée, virevoltant aux côtés des buts de Cygnus. Chacun cessa de jouer quand ils s'aperçurent que celui qu'il nommait Vylor fonçait droit sur leur coéquipier. Tom faillit lancer un sort d'évitement, mais Morgane le l'en empêcha d'un regard. A deux mètres du joueur, Harry tourna subtilement de quelques degrés à droite et attrapa à pleine main le vif d'or. Il ne passa qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de Cygnus, mais tous surent que tout avait été ingénieusement calculé quand ils virent le sourire satisfait de leur nouveau joueur.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à jouer jusqu'à ce que d'autres serpentards arrivent. Harry attrapa cinq fois le fameux vif, ce qui était un score assez exceptionnel. Il rencontra cependant quelques difficultés avec sa balaie, bien moins puissant que son fameux éclair de feu, mais il s'y habitua assez vite. Quand de nouveaux élèves arrivèrent, les adolescents se posèrent.

Harry avait les joues en feu et le sourire rêveur. Voler lui avait fait un bien fou, cette sensation était vraiment l'une des plus belle qu'il connaisse. Il n'écouta donc que d'une oreille distraite ce qui se dit. Tom observait le survivant avec un sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un attrapeur digne de l'équipe avec laquelle il jouait, car pour lui il n'en faisait aucun doute. Vylor Lional était leur nouvel attrapeur. Un pauvre cinquième année, venant auditionner pour ce poste le comprit d'ailleurs bien vite. Morgane lui demanda son nom et quand il signifia qu'il voulait jouer attrapeur, une voix s'éleva.

- Désolé, mais nous venons tout juste d'en trouver un très bon. Le poste sera occupé par Vylor Lional.

Tom ne désirait pas perdre du temps avec des sélections inutiles. Personne ne pourrait égaler ce joueur, il s'y connaissait assez en Quidditch pour le savoir. Il le signifia d'ailleurs à la dizaine d'élèves venus auditionner et seuls ceux désirant jouer batteur ou poursuiveur restèrent. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs plus que cinq une fois l'annonce faite, le poste de poursuiveur faisait peur à tout le monde. En effet, Morgane et Tom y jouaient ensembles depuis leur deuxième année et il était difficile pour les nouveaux venus de s'y intégrer.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, un certain Richard Powers, un quatrième année à la carrure impressionnante, fut engagé comme batteur et une jeune fille très discrète du nom de Helena Malon devint la troisième poursuiveuse, de taille moyenne, fine, sa blonde chevelure lui tombant dans le cou, elle semblait taillée pour ce poste. L'équipe était donc enfin composée et les adolescents s'offrirent le plaisir d'un petit match avant d'aller manger.

Si Helena ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait souffrir d'une timidité maladive, une fois qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux en queue de cheval et qu'elle montait sur son balaie, elle changeait du tout au tout. Agile et rusée, elle se plaçait très bien et évita presque par miracle un cognard lancé un peu trop bien par Richard qui aurait pu l'assommer. Ce dernier s'entendit d'ailleurs tout de suite très bien avec Alphard et les deux batteurs formèrent bientôt un duo redoutable, même si pour Harry, les deux meilleurs à ce poste resteraient toujours Fred et Georges Weasley.

Les joueurs évoluaient avec rapidité et aisance et très vite, une forte complicité s'installa. Si certains avaient eu le droit de rester après les sélections, ils auraient pu voir un Tom Jedusor inconnu de tous, qui éclata de rire sans aucune retenue quand Helena feinta si agilement Cygnus qu'il faillit tomber de son balaie. C'était d'ailleurs certainement pour cela qu'il fermait au publique les entrainements. Pendant ces courtes périodes, il pouvait quitter son masque de froideur et s'amuser un peu, d'une manière pour une fois non malsaine.

L'heure de déjeuné arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de tout le monde et ils durent partir vers la grande salle. Alors qu'ils descendaient de balaie, Tom s'approcha des deux nouveaux et les félicita. Il signala aussi aux deux adolescents qu'ils mangeraient désormais à ses côtés, Richard à côté d'Avery, et Helena à la droite de Cygnus. Pildman n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

Ils partirent bientôt tous prendre leur dîné, après s'être changé et douché. Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château, Tom marcha aux côté de Harry et lui dit avec un sourire.

- Je suis pressé de voir les effets de la vengeance que tu nous as concocté sur ces deux imbéciles de griffondors.

Harry sourit, lui aussi voulait voir ce que son plan avait donné. Ils continuèrent quelques secondes à marcher côte à côte, puis Tom rejoignit Cygnus mais avant, il dit quelques mots à Harry.

- Au fait, Lional, très bon jeu.

Ces derniers mots lui avaient été chuchoté à l'oreille par le prince des serpentards et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner quand son souffle lui chatouilla le cou. Puis il s'éclipsa, content non seulement de cet entraînement mais aussi d'avoir déstabilisé le nouveau.

Bientôt, la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard franchit les portes de la grande salle et pu alors assister aux résultats de la vengeance de Harry.

A suivre

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Harry : Oh il m'a chuchoté dans le cou, c'est mignon !

Tom : Cela n'a rien de mignon : je ne voulais pas que tout le monde entende c'est tout !

Auteur : … tom tu es désespérant ! Tu vas décevoir tous nos lecteurs si tu dis cela.

Tom : Comme ça avec un peu de chance, plus personne ne te liras. Tiens, cela va être ma nouvelle mission : dégouter tous tes lecteurs, comme ça tu n'auras plus de reviews et tu désespéreras de nouveau.

Auteur : Je n'ai jamais désespéré !

Tom : Non à peine… Et cette « pause » d'un an et demi c'était quoi ?

Auteur : euh… « s'éclipse doucement »

Harry : Vous avez entendu ! Tom fait tout pour faire arrêter Meria ! Il ne veut pas que l'on soit ensemble.

Tom : Je n'ai pas dit cela Potter

Harry : Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Potter… pas encore…

Auteur : Arrêtez ! Pas de spoilers non mais !

Donc merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusque là (si si je pense vraiment que certain arrive jusque là… ou pas…)

Y a quelqu'un ?

Review ?

Non ?

Je suis seule ?

Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : review please et au prochain chapitre !


End file.
